


Deathly Hallows Revisited

by MsMalfoy (Nitz149)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Slight OOC, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitz149/pseuds/MsMalfoy
Summary: Harry decides to leave earlier than planned so that Ron and Hermione do not come along with him. He has decided that it'd be better to go alone to find horcruxes. But will he really be alone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from fanfiction.net
> 
> The story follows an alternate plotline after the sixth book.I've taken some ideas from the 7th book too. 
> 
> The pic is un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

_Too much I've let everyone face_  
_No more now, not any more._  
_Alone I shall now go along this way_  
_Cause this my chosen road._  
_Don't come behind me,_  
_Let me be._  
_But before I go_  
_There's a promise I make_  
_To all those I made to suffer_  
_This will now end I'll make it stop at once_  
_Even though the path gets tougher_

* * *

 

"Ouch!" he exclaimed as he pulled out his bleeding hand out of the trunk. He had never realised how much broken pieces of glass, plastic and what not had got collected in the bottom of his trunk over these years, over these beautiful six years he had spent at Hogwarts. But now, he thought, was the end of all of it. With Dumbledore's death a few months back, Hogwarts had changed forever. He had spent a few days there after his beloved professor's death and had realised that he could never really be happy in this place he had once called home until and unless he revenged the deaths of his parents, his godfather and now Dumbledore. So, Harry Potter made his decision and no one could deter him.

Hermione and Ron had made it pretty clear that they would accompany him, no matter what, but he couldn't let them. They had just discovered how much they loved each other,what if... He didn't even want to think about that. That was one of the reasons why he planned to set off sooner than he had thought. The plan they had made was that members of the Order of Phoenix would come to fetch Harry from 4, Privet Drive on his 17th bday and would take him to the Burrow where they would discuss further plans. But Harry knew better than that. He couldn't let anyone else get involved in this. This was his fight and he would fight it on his own. He won't let anymore people die for him.

Resolute, he continued with sorting out his stuff to see what he would take along with him. Finally, he had it done. On one side of his bed lay all that he could need in his journey ahead - among the textbooks he only took DADA and half blood prince's copy of potions which he had retrieved from the Room of Requirement before leaving Hogwarts, next came his sneakoscope, the snitch he had caught in his first game (Dumbledore had given it to him before they went looking for horcruxes), a few sets of clothes, the set of mirrors Sirius had given him for communication(he didn't need them but couldn't leave them behind), a book of attacking and defensive spells Hermione had gifted him and many more. He reduced their size and put them all into his backpack he had bought a few days ago. He laughed dryly when he thought he was still underage but now was a time of total disruption of the law. The Ministry was doing all it could to fight Voldemort and did not pay attention to these petty laws.

After he was done he stuffed the rest of his things under his bed taking a last look at the photoframe that held two of the moments he spent with people he loved the most, one with Ron and Hermione and the other with Ginny. Seeing Ginny reminded him of another thing he had to do.

he picked up a parchment and a quill and wrote :

_Hey Ginny,_

_Hope you are ok_ _. I am sorry for leaving everything like this. Please convey this to Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and others._

_I also want to say sorry for one other thing. That is my sole purpose of writing this letter. Ginny, I'm sorry but you should know that you were and will always be like a sister to me. What we had last year was just a bit of attraction but the truth is you are my best mate's siater and mine too. I know it will hurt you and I'm sorry for that, Gin._

_Also let everyone know that they would rather_ _not try to find me 'cause even if they do find me, there is no way to convince me to alter my plan._

_Be safe and tel_ _l Ron and Hermione the same. And tell them they look great together._

_Love Harry_

He tied it to Hedwig's leg.

'I will be leaving in two days. After that you will be free. Take this to Ginny a day after I leave.'

Hedwig cooed softly making him smile a bit.

Satisfied with his arrangements, Harry went downstairs to prepare dinner before the Durselys came back.

He was in the process of making the dessert when he heard a loud thump at the , he went to open the door. There was no one there. Just then, he caught sight of a few boys running down the lane. Only then did he see a tiny creature lying semi-conscious at the doorstep.

He picked it up. It was a fox and a beautiful one. Its fur would have been white had it not been so full of dust and mud. But still it was the softest thing Harry had ever touched. He closed the door and ran to the bathroom with the fox in his hand. He checked that it didn't have any broken bones but just a wound on its leg. He cleaned up the wound and dressed it. After that he cleaned up the fox, whispering to it all the time, telling it that everything would be ok. After drying it up (with his aunt's hairdryer and then remembering that he was a wizard) he took the fox to his room and placed it on his bed.

"Don't worry. You are safe here," he whispered to the fox who seemed a bit withdrawn. He petted it for a while, keeping it close to him until the fox was purring (that's what it sounded like to Harry). He, then, slowly pulled it away admiring its beauty. The fur was pure white as he had expected but there was a streak of blue between its ears.

"You're gorgeous" he said, caressing the fox. "What shall we call you now? What do you think of - Felix?"

The fox rubbed its head with Harry's cheek. "Guess this means you like it. Hey just stay here for a while. I'll be back soon with something to eat. But remember DO NOT COME DOWN!"

Harry quickly finished his chores, in an unexplainable hurry to get to Felix, grabbed some bread and milk from the fridge and warmed it for Felix and himself.

When he got back to the room, Felix was sleeping soundly in his bed. Trying to make minimum noise, he put the _dinner_ on the dresser and changed into his pajyamas bottoms. He never wore a T-shirt to bed, always felt it could strangle him in sleep. When he got back to the food, he noticed that Felix was awake now.

"Hey come on let's eat," he smiled gently.

Felix instantly placed itself near to him as Harry fed it.

"So let's get some sleep now, the Durselys,(Felix gave him a questioning look) that's my uncle, aunt and cousin I live with, anyways, so they have their key so we can go to sleep. And by the way, I'm Harry"

When he lay down, Felix positioned itself as close to Harry as it could, whining slightly.

"You still afraid? Don't worry, those boys won't come here to hurt you." He turned its face towards him as he spoke these words. The instant he looked into its scared eyes, the grey eyes with a mist of blue similar to its furcoat, Harry felt a wave of familiarity.

"Your eyes remind me of someone but who? I just can't place it."

Suddenly Felix squirmed out of Harry's hold and sat up as gracefully and haughtily as he could.

"Malfoy?"


	2. The Journey together

_Wonder why I hated you all along,_   
_Now I can't find reasons enough._   
_Strange it feels how I left the world behind_   
_But leaving back my enemy feels to tough._   
_Alone and lonely as I am_   
_Longing forever for company, yet denying myself of it_   
_I willingly take your hand_   
_Myself don't have the willpower to say no, why don't you yourself leave it_

* * *

Harry backed away for a moment on realising that he had just been carressing his archnemesis but soon came to his senses.

"But how, why, I mean your dad's a Death Eater(the fox nodded) and you are supposed to be one too(the fox shook its head vigorously) What do you mean no? Wait, you didn't want to be a Death Eater(nod) so you transformed yourself(shake). No,ok I know that's a silly idea. So someone else transformed you(nod, and what Harry equated to a smile) And then you were left here so that I would find you and take care of you(he shrugged, that is if foxes can shrug) Too sad 'cause I'm leaving two days later. Till then you could stay here if you stay unseen by my relatives but and then you'll have to find another place to stay"

At this, Draco moved closer to Harry, rubbing his fur across Harry's bare chest.

"What?"

He placed his paw in Harry's hand.

"You want to come with me? No! No way Malfoy, its far too dangerous! (On seeing the scared look on his face, Harry melted) Ok, i guess its going to be difficult for you otherwise too."

The fox jumped around happily.

"You look as if I said yes for taking you for some picnic," Harry laughed. "So what am i going to call you NOW? I think Felix would be better than your real name, seeing that they would be looking for you"

Felix nodded, still happy.

"Come, let's sleep now."

Felix shifted to its previous postion as Harry put his arms around him, protectively before falling asleep.

The next day Harry was woken up by loud squeals by Felix.

"Hey softly, baby, Uncle Vernon will kill us both if he hears you, he's far more dangerous than your Dark Lord"

Suddenly realising how he had addressed the Felix turned Draco, Harry mumbled something about being sorry and not meaning anything wrong. Felix smirked.

After finishing his house chores for the morning Harry rushed back to Felix. After talking to him for a few minutes, Harry fished out his Transfigurations textbook from under the bed.

"Let's see how we can change you back"

Harry searched the book for two hours but in vain. Then he remembered that Hermione had once given him a book "Animagi, Transfigured Animals and Strange Relationships between Humans and Animals" so that he could know more about Nagini and Voldemort. He hoped he had not returned it. After ten minutes of labour, he finally found it. Another twenty minutes and he got what he was looking for. He read it out to Felix.

"So it says - 'When the transfigured animal resembles the human who was transformed, whether it is colour, size or habits, it implies that it is not a simple transfiguration charm but the _traduzius spell_ which can be cast only on a new moon night. It gives the wizard a way to identify the animal when need be'...Then there's more of description...Do you think this is it?"

Felix nodded, having seated himself comfortably in Harry's lap.

"So how to undo the spell?" Harry turned a few pages till he got to the answer. "Found it. 'Since the spell has been cast on a new moon, it can be undone only at the full moon. The caster who transfigured the human can undo it by casting the same spell under the moonlight. However, if it is being reversed by someone else, it cannot be done by a simple spell. Rather it demands a proper procedure. The caster should hold his hands with the hands (or what corresponds to hands for the transfigured) and say the following spell with a genuine desire to make it work' then there's the spell. It continues as - 'But the caster should remember that this should be tried only once on one night else the transfigured may remain so forever.'

That's all it says. But full moon? It's still 10 days away"

Felix squirmed a little. Harry lifted him up and hugged him. "Don't worry, everything will be ok."

The rest of that day and the next passed without any significant event, until the night.

"Wake up Felix, it's time for us to leave"

Felix streched a bit and lloked questioningly at Harry who was putting on a robe.

"It would be better to leave in the dark, we'll go to the Forests of Dean. Then we'll think of any further plans. Come hear, I'll put this sweater on you, Dudley had bought this for his dog a year ago. I think it will fit you. And be sure you are fully awake before we leave because we'll be flying. We can't apparate from this house due to some charms and also I don't like apparition, I could split one of us"

Felix looked scared at the prospect of flying.

"Hey I'll hold you, you won't fall" Harry said softly, reassuring the he moved to Hedwig.

"Take care and don't forget to take this to Ginny tomorrow. And if Ginny sends a reply, refuse it and do not come back to me. Please Hedwig, do you understand?"

Hedwig nodded silently. Ten minutes later, Harry and Felix were soaring on Harry's Firebolt. Harry had put Felix inside his robes and held him tightly with one hand while his other hand clutched the broom. All the fear and inhibitions of his mind had escaped him now. All he knew was that he was going to set everything right

A/N : Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this little one too. Not much of a development but just a bridge to next one.

To AlineDaryen : I had wanted Harry to know it was Draco from the very beginning but for the rest i had intended to take it slow. But now as i'm writing furter, i just can't wait for the too to get together. And so even if they don't start kissing themselves crazy, they won't be fighting anymore, not seriously at least.


	3. Full Moon Shocks

_I used to hate you_

_But now I wonder why_

_Maybe it was an attraction_

_For those silver eyes_

_To see those eyes glaring_

_Seemed like a passion_

_But now the warmth they give me_

_Brings out my true compassion_

 

* * *

 

"Hew! That was a long journey!" exclaimed Harry as he pulled Felix out of his robes. Even though he was very hot due to the effort in flying, taking Felix away from himself felt as if all warmth was taken away from him. Harry ignored the feeling as he placed Felix on the ground and looked for the shrunken tent in his backpack.

He spelled it back to its original size and set it up. Then he said a few protective spells Hermione had taught him and a few he learnt from the Half-Blood Prince (he still couldn't think of him as Snape). He noticed Felix was still sticking to his leg, too scared to venture away from him. Harry knelt down and stroked him.

"Hey relax. I've placed some spells around. No one can come within a range of less than 20 miles around us. Nor can they hear us. We are totally untraceable by any kind of magic. So you can freely move around, ok baby?...i mean you don't have to be afraid, you know"

Felix mischievously rubbed his head against Harry's cheek. Harry laughed slightly, still unable to grasp the strangeness of everything that was happening.

"Come let's go in. I'll give you a brief of what we are to be doing now"

Harry told Felix about the early life of Tom Riddle and the horcruxes as Dumbledore had told him. Time and again, he found his hand petting Felix. He quickly pulled away his hand, blushing a bit, (maybe a little more than a bit) as soon as he realized this. Felix seemed to be enjoying his confusion as he at once jumped into Harry's lap cuddling close to him, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Harry couldn't help laughing at his cuteness. Wait! This was still Draco Malfoy! Cute? But he admitted reluctantly that the fox was sweet and even in his human form, Draco Malfoy was attractive, maybe that would be underestimation, he was actually a masterpiece. Oh what am I thinking! He didn't realize that his face was flushing and Felix was looking at him intently. Knowing this made his face even redder. He quickly got up.

"I'll...uhmm..make up the beds, now you can have your space here..uhmm so I'll do that..."

He set up two sleeping beds on the floor. He had taken a spare one from his uncle's store after it was confirmed that Felix would stay with him. The second bag wasn't needed yet but Harry felt too embarrassed to sleep with Felix, after the day's events.

He removed his T-shirt and slipped into the sleeping bag not bothering to change his jeans for pajamas.

"Go to sleep now, we'll get up early in the morning and look around"

Felix smiled and slipped into the same sleeping bag as Harry.

"Wait! I laid the other one for you"

But Felix's adamant look made him give in and he fell asleep as usual with Felix in his arms.

Days passed by in planning. Whatever time was left, they spent it playing with each other or looking for food.

"So it's decided. We go out tomorrow in disguise. I have a stock of polyjuice potion. So as soon as we meet the first human, I take his hair and change to him. That way we can get to know what's happening around and maybe even get a copy of Daily Prophet."

As for the horcruxes, Harry suspected that Voldemort might have given them to any of the Death Eaters as he had given the diary to Lucius (the name made Felix flinch and Harry made a mental note to not mention him again) When Harry described the Hufflepuff cup to Felix he gave a strange expression. On guessing(that was how Harry usually understood what Felix wanted), Harry found out that Felix thought the cup was familiar. So it was probably with Snape or Bellatrix Lestrange since they were quite close to the Malfoys.

When Felix felt sleepy, Harry told him to go to sleep alone.

"I'll wake up for another hour, until twelve"

Felix was puzzled.

"Oh I forgot you wouldn't know, it's my birthday tomorrow. I am gonna be of age then. Are you 17 already?"

Felix nodded haughtily. However the haughtiness was just a pretence now. He was no more the Draco Malfoy Harry had known at school.

As soon as Harry's wristwatch struck 12, Felix jumped on to him. Harry fell to the floor on his back.

"I got it, I got it. Thanks for your wishes. Now get off me."

But Felix had other plans. He licked Harry's face and then jumped over him until Harry was tired of laughing.

Harry was amazed how a week had passed since they left home. He wouldn't even have realised this had he not been keeping a diary to keep track of time. Time with Felix had flown so quickly. They had been going to the village nearby every alternate day. The man Harry impersonated had been from another neighbouring village so they did not have any problems of identity theft. Felix travelled with him as his pet fox. He still thought of Draco as Felix so that he might not call by his real name any time by mistake. He wondered what it would be like three days from now when he would no longer be Felix but Draco..Malfoy, he added the surname hesitantly in his mind. It was strange how he'd got so attatched to the fox in such a little time. But then, he thought, who wouldn't if with Felix's warm eyes and cute expressions and his habit of cuddling close to him.

A day later they went to the village as usual. At the bakery, Harry bought some bread and juices.

"Would you also have some meat for my fox?"

"Oh sure, sir." The man behind the counter smiled widely. Harry, or Mr. James Reeve as he knew him, was a generous customer.

Soon after, they returned back. Harry noticed that ever since they came from the bakery, Felix was very quiet. Worried, Harry took him in his arms as soon as they got to te tent. But Felix refused to look at him.

"What happened. You ok? Hey look at me. Tell me did you see any Death Eater there. Oh Felix, how will I know until you say yes or no?"

He turned Felix's face towards himself. His eyes felt as if he was shying away. But why?

"Felix gimme some sign, please!"

Still no response.

"Draco?" Harry said softly.

Suddenly Felix jumped away and went to lay down in a corner. Harry didn't understand. He didn't look sad. Just shy and a bit scared. He stayed the same for whole of the day. Even at night he quietly lay beside Harry as opposed to his usual jumping manner. The next day was the same. He wouldn't come near Harry no matter what Harry said. In the evening, feeling at a total loss, Harry sighed.

"Uhmm...Felix, I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way. Please, could i hold you one last time, please? Tonight's full moon, then, hopefully, you'll be human again. Please?"

Surprisingly, Felix strode to him quickly and cuddled close to him. Harry held him in his arms and slowly petted his head. They stayed this way for quite long until Harry looked outside and saw the moon, high up in the sky.

"The moon's up, let's go outside"

Felix followed him without a sound.

Harry opened up the page from the book, reread it ten times and took out his wand. He said the spell but nothing happened. Felix stood there as he was, no Draco appeared.

" I promise I'd said it with all my heart..I..I'm sorry"

Harry fell on his knees. Felix immediately came to his side, rubbing against his arm. In a few moments Harry recollected himself.

"Let's go to sleep. No use staying here for long"

Felix agreed and they arranged themselves in their sleeping bag as usual, but just with little of the usual smiles.

The next morning, Harry was shocked to find Felix missing from his side.


	4. All Over Again

_For all the times I hurt you_

_For all the times I made you cry_

_I apologise for I was insane._

_Destiny brings us back together_

_And supports me when I ask you_

_To let me start All Over Again_

* * *

 

"What the fuck!"

What a shock Harry got when he woke up in the morning only to find Felix missing. In his place, in Harry's arms lay a naked blonde guy.

His exclamation was loud enough to make the guy wake up and look in his direction. Draco Malfoy looked as handsome as Harry remembered him. Draco pulled his arms to himself realising the awkward position they were in. Harry at once jumped out of the sleeping bag but stopped Draco (and blushed at the same time) as the blonde proceeded to follow him.

"Look at yourself and you'll know" Harry explained on seeing the blonde givingbhim a puzzled look. A smile curled at the corner of his lips.

Draco did as he was told and blushed. Harry smiled a little more at the blush as he threw a pair of his boxers, jeans and T-shirt to Draco.

"You think I'm going to wear _your_ hand-me-downs, Potter?" Draco said feigning arrogance.

"Well if you don't want to, then have your way. I think the village has a garments shop but I'm not sure if they will allow a naked man in." Harry said innocently.

"You're wicked"

"Look who's talking"

Harry was glad they were talking so freely and also that Draco's bad mood had faded away.

"I need a shower, man. Where did you have one that day you left me in the tent saying you were going for a bath?"

"There's a lake nearby. Wanna go?"

"We are going to bathe in a lake? A _Malfoy_ bathing in public? Letting the general crowd have an eyeful?"

Harry laughed at his haughty pretence. _Draco can be so sweet when he wants to! Oh my God! Why am I thinking all this! I'm going insane, really thinking of Malfoy like that. But he does look great and his blush, oh my that was so cute_. Fighting the blush that was creeping on his own face now, he answered.

"Lake yes, but public no. It's completely isolated, quite deep into forest, no muggle would dare to go that deep"

"Fine then, let's go" Draco loved to see that blush on Harry's face. He had loved it when he was the reason for it. But he wondered what it was now. Then a realization similar to Harry's hit him. _OK this is Harry, no I mean Potter,_ he told himself _. Potter who you fighted for six years. But he's so handsome, and his chest! Oh Shut up, being gay does not mean taking a chance on just anyone. Oh whatever!_

Soon, Harry led Draco to the lake. Both of them stripped down to their boxers and dived in. After half an hour when they'd had enough of races and splashing water at each other, Harry suggested that they leave.

"You'll catch a cold, just transfiguring and jumping into the cold water, come let's go back"

"A liitle while more come on, Harry!"

Harry felt his insides turn on hearing Draco use his first name but realized that they were close enough to be friends. Smiling to himself, he literally dragged Draco out of the water.

"You're such a spoilsport!"

"Ok so I'm wicked, I'm a spoilsport, any other qualities of mine I need to know about?"

"Nah, this'll be all for now i guess"

Still laughing, Harry dried them both using a drying spell, wishing in his mind that Draco's hair remained wet, it looked really sexy that way.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"Just when he had said this, Harry noticed that Draco's hair _was_ still wet. "Your hair! It didn't dry."

"Yeah, so is it possible to use the drying spell exclusively for a part of the body or object? _I_ didn't know that!"

"Even I didn't. I was just thinking... uhmmm...how..er..how good your wet hair looked(a faint characteristic blush spread over his cheeks) and then next thing I know is it didn't dry"

"I know now, my mum always said that while performing magic you need to have full concentration to do exactly what you want."

However mentioning his mother made Draco sad. Harry held his hand and smiled reassuringly. Suddenly Draco lost all his composure and fell into Harry's arms. Harry could feel warm pearls dripping down his bare chest.

Finally when Draco felt a little better, he moved away from Harry, keeping his silver eyes away from the brunette's emarld ones but never letting go of the other boy's hand. Harry used his free hand to turn Draco's face towards himself. He didn't need any words, his eyes said everything. A minute later, they dressed up fully and moved back towards the tent.

"You don't want to know?" Draco suddenly asked.

"Know what?"

"What happened to me? You told me all about yourself, your life at Hogwarts and in Surrey, but you didn't ask me even once since I changed back"

"I meant to but when after talking about your mum at the lake, you know, so I thought of delaying it. Do _you_ want to tell me?"

"I think yeah but after we reach the tent."

"Fine"

When they got to the tent, Harry put a pan, to boil some eggs, on a set of logs they used as a temporary stove. In the meanwhile he buttered some bread for both of could feel Draco's eyes piercing through him and felt nervous. Trying to ignore all his feelings once again, he placed the slices and eggs in two plates and came to sit next to the blonde.

None of them said anything for a while. So when Draco finally did, the words sounded like a thunderbolt.

"After Severus killed Dumbledore, he apparated with me to a place I don't said we were somewhere the Dark Lord wouldn't find me. He, then returned to the Dark Lord saying that he was furious at my inability to do what was my duty and so he punished me himself thinking the Dark Lord would have more important things to deal with. He believed Severus. How strange! He would never believe if my father or Aunt Bellatrix said something like that. But he always trusts Severus, the one who is actually betraying him" Draco laughed dryly.

"What? Snape's betraying Vold-"

"Don't take his name. It's probably a taboo by now. I heard Severus talking about that"

"Taboo? Meaning?"

"It means that whoever says the Dark Lord's name shall be tracked within minutes. No, no charms can work here" he explained as Harry started to speak something."And yes, Severus has always been against the Dark side. Don't know why but he has. Even Dumbledore's death was planned but I don't know the details.I know it's hard for you to believe but this is the truth."

"So he kept you with him all this time?"

"Hmm.. But after a few months the Dark Lord said he wanted to meet me and brand me. So, Severus transfigured me and you know the rest."

Harry didn't know what to say so he just pulled Draco close and hugged him.

"We'll make it through. We'll get him. But what about your mom?"

"She should be fine, she knew nothing about this. The only thing is if he tries to torture her to get me. But I don't know if he would be so intent on having me back"

"I hope you're right"

"Hmm..Harry, I'm sorry, for all these years, for insulting you and your friends, for everything. I was really pissed off when you refused my hand for Weasley and so I just wanted to vent it all out on you. It's not like I'm giving a justification, but just so that you know.. I'm really sorry"

"I'm sorry too. I really acted like an arrogant prat, didn't I? Especially, last year, in the bathroom, I didn't know what the spell did but knew it was something bad, so I just tried it out without even thinking about it. But do you think we could forget the past and start all over again?"

"Of course. Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco sretched his hand towards Harry.

Accepting the hand, Harry replied with a smile. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you Draco"

They spent the rest of the day deciding further plans. Since the nearby villages had no magical contact, they decided it was time that they visit the Weasleys in a few days.

"But won't the house be blocked for apparition. I mean they should have the best security, they are the first people you are expected to make contact with"

"Yeah but I think I have an idea"

"Which is?"

"You'll see. I think we'd rather go by the end of this week. But we need to have a good disguise for you. I don't think they'll take it well if a Malfoy suddenly walked into their door!" Harry grinned.

"Yeah you' re right. And also we should do some more training while we are here."

"Yup..I got it! Draco, I got it! Why don't you train to be an animagus, there's gotta be something about it in that book. So you can go with me as a pet"

"Wow! That's brilliant! But will it be possible in a week?"

"We can try otherwise I can transform you again"

"Yeah I guess."

Harry got the book and they started reading the Animagi section. First few pages were quite general describing the history and significance of being able to transform into an animal at your own wish. Then came the part describing the way to become an animagus. It stated that self awareness, concentration and desire was all that was required. The steps to be followed started with making small changes like growing your hair or fingernails, then move to transforming an entire limb and so on.

"Uh...Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, thanks for -er- taking care of me all this time and for changing me back."

"It's fine. You know I got really scared that night when you didn't change back"

"I know, I tried to tell you but obviously couldn't, that the same had happened when Sev changed me to the fox, I didn't realize what he was doing because he wouldn't tell me and the spell had had no effect. And the next morning I woke up, I was a fox."

"Must have been hard.."

"Ya, especially when I was still with Sev, he didn't understand what I wanted to say. But somehow you always did, so it was better then. And I actually enjoyed that time, you know.."

Draco leaned slightly on Harry's shoulder and instinctively, Harry put his hand around the blonde.

After a few minutes of stillness, Harry realized the intimacy of the postion they were in. He withdrew his hand, blushing , realizing the awkwardness of the situation, decided to start a conversation.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"I think, we shouldn't take much of a stress. You need to relax at least for a day after the transfiguration."

"I'm fine. In fact I want to start with the animagus thing today itself, sounds interesting."

"You sure? Why don't you lie down for a while and then we could start?"

"Hey I said I'm ok. If I feel tired, we can take a break from it and rest, no?"

"If that's what you want, then I guess, let's get on with it."

After trying persistantly for two hours, Draco managed the first step. He was now able to change the length of his fingernails as he desired, with blink of an eye.

"Wow that's a quick progress, Dray. The book says it might take a day or two!"

"Uhmm- I guess it's about controlling your magic, and since wandless magic is also based on the same thing, so - "

"You can perform wandless magic?"

"Er- yeah..My mum felt it'd be good, she really took interest in my education, you know. It was she who supported me the most in my decision when I said I'd not serve the Dark Lord. She and Sev, they were, are, the only people who really care for me." He felt silent as he battled his tears. "Let's start again. Maybe I can get through the next step too."

Harry admired Draco's inner strength as he started reading the next one. "Now go for your hair. Try extending it to your waist or longer and then back to normal. But before you do this, you gotta promise me that you'll help me with wandless magic from now on. That could come in handy"

"Fine, I promise. We start with that after I complete this step" With that Draco closed his eyes, trying to imagine his hair growing longer. He felt a tug at his scalp and tried harder to keep extending it but couldn't manage to do that for more than five seconds. He fell down to the ground, exhausted.

"Dray! You ok?" Harry asked as he knelt down next to the blonde, placing his hands on the taller boy's shoulders. He summoned a glass of water and offered it to the other boy.

"I feel better now" replied Draco as he drank the water. "It's just that the exercise took a lot of energy, but see, I got to shoulder length hair at least!" Draco smiled.

"That you surely did. But you're not trying to change it back today, do you get that?"

"Tomorrow? But Harry! I can't live with this hair for another hour! Oh please don't say I have to!" Draco cried out, waving his hands emphatically.

"Drama queen"

Draco made a face and turned away from Harry, standing with his chin up and arms crossed across his chest.

"But it does look good anyway" Harry said, his voice not sounding really interested in making a conversation. But it made Draco turn around to see the brunette smiling at him. Without changing his expression, he asked, "You're not lying, are you?"

"Why would I?"

"Do you have a mirror here?"

"Draco, just a little reminder - I'd planned to fight the dark lord, not open up a hair salon!"

"Ok,I get it. Though we could do a good business there. The dark lord might like to have some hair, maybe some bright green to match the light of his curses!"

Both the boys burst laughing. After their laughter spree finally ended, Draco suggested that they start with Harry's training for wandless magic.

"See, what you gotta do is concentrate into driving all your magic in your wand hand. You should feel the magic floating in your blood. It's similar to the feeling you have while using a wand. The difference is that the wand itself attracts magic but here you have to do it with your will. So first, we'll start with meditation"

"What for? Why can't I just start with spells Dray?"

"For the same reason that I can't directly transform into a fox. So sit down here and do as I say."

"Yes sir!"

Draco chuckled slightly as he watched Harry settle down on the floor, sitting with his legs crossed. "Close your eyes and try to feel the magic in you. Feel yourself floating in it,lose yourself in that feeling"

"Nothing's happening Draco" Harry said after barely two minutes.

"Nothing will happen unless you put your full concentration into this. Do no think about anything else. Just be confident, stay quiet and keep trying until I tell you to stop. Get it?"

"Yeah..Let's try"

For the next half an hour, the e was no sound except the slight rustling of leaves. Draco had picked up the book about animagi and was reading the further steps. He remembered Harry telling him that his hair looked good now. He made a mental note to keep it this way. He looked at Harry who was now certainly deep into meditation. His face was calm and his body still. Looking at him reminded Draco that it'd been long enough.

"Harry?"

Even though Draco had called out softly, it made Harry jump. Seeing the extent of Harry's concentration, Draco decided to make him practice a few simple spells in the evening.


	5. Love Me Not

_I felt alone,_

_My pride was shattered._

_My heart ached,_

_My soul felt so cold._

_Then you came,_

_Fixed my heart so tattered_

_You give me love_

_Make me warm with your hold._

* * *

Days seemed to pass like minutes when the boys spent them training together. A week later, Draco was a completely competant animagus and Harry could do some simple defense and offense spells like _protego, stupefy, impendienta, expelliarmus_ etc wandlessly. They also practised resisting the imperius curse, using some better shielding spells that could shield not only the caster but a group of people around him, some offense spells and most importantly, they discussed how to obtain the horcruxes.

"I just can't figure out who this R.A.B. is Dray, if we know who he is, we might get a clue, must be some death eater. Can you tell me about death eaters who have fallen out of the Dark Lord's favor?"

"Well there was Karakof for one, of course, there was Jeffery Nott, Theodre's uncle, and ..and... Oh! How could I forget? R.A.B.! Regulus Argus Black! No one knew why the Dark Lord did it but one day, he just killed Black, must have been because of this!"

"Regulus Black? Sirius' brother?"

"Yeah"

"Then, there must be some clue at Grimmauld Place, no?"

"Fine then, we go to the Burrow have you meet your friends -"

"And have them meet you -"

"Yeah yeah, in that case, if we are able to escape, alive, from the Burrow, we go to Grimmauld Place and check for the locket. That been found, we'll be one down in the count"

"But how will we destroy it? We need basilisk venom for that!"

"Or the Gryffindor sword. Remember you killed the basilisk with that. And I have read that the sword impregnates any powerful magic it is exposed to"

"Wow, you're just the slytherin version of Hermione (this earned him a glare from the said slytherin). So we go to Hogwarts and get the sword ?"

"We could do that..in fact it would be better if we have the sword before the horcrux..it might be dangerous...like the diary possessed the Weasley girl"

"You're right..so Burrow, Hogwarts and then Grimmauld Place"

"That's it then"

"Next we have the cup, you thought the description was familiar?"

"Yeah I think I saw it at Aunt Bellatrix's place one day. My mom and I had gone to meet her when she was putting it away. Since she and mom are very close so she showed it to us, saying the Dark Lord had given it to her. She was blissful that day, afterall she worships the Dark Lord"

"Think it would still be there?"

"Dunno, we could ask Severus to check out, Aunt Bella wouldn't directly tell him but mum can help, so that's another job at Hogwarts"

"Snape is still at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, he's the headmaster now"

"Oh. Fine. Next comes Nagini, that's one we'll have to destroy during the actual war, he won't let her far away from himself"

"That brings us to the end of what we know..This one has to be some heirloom of Rowena Ravenclaw, right?"

"Yeah, that's our best guess"

"I reckon the Fat Lady, the Ravenclaw ghost, might know something"

"Another one for Hogwarts?"

"No, we need to know more about the situation there. Sev's the headmaster means there may be Death Eaters there too. We can't reveal ourselves like that"

"But then we need to be careful while meeting Snape too..And also think how we shall go to Hogwarts"

"I never thought of that. But I think I have an idea. Involves some advanced magic but nothing that we can't handle. But it means we'll have to go to Grimmauld Place first. That's where we'll find the way."

"Fine, then how about we leave for Burrow tomorrow?"

"Sounds good, after breakfast?"

"Sure. Seeing that verything's decided, I'd rather call Dobby now"

"Dobby? Sounds familiar."

"Ya, he used to be your houseelf, the one I sorta freed, made your father give him a sock, unintentionally of course"

"Wow, now I remember, I always wondered how father could have done anything like that"

"Fine then. But how do you call an elf?"

"Just take there name"

"Dobby?"

"Master 'arry Potter calls Dobby? Master 'arry Potter needs Dobby?"

Dobby was the same blue-eyed house elf as Harry remembered him.

"Yes Dobby, I needed some help. Could you apparate me and Draco to Burrow, tomorrow morning?"

"Master Malfoy?" Dobby's eyes were terrified, taking notice of Draco for the first time.

"Don't worry Dobby, Draco's a friend now. So will you take us?"

"Yes Harry Potter. Harry Potter free Dobby. Dobby do anything for Harry Potter"

"Thank you Dobby. So why don't you come here tomorrow morning?"

"Yes Dobby will, Harry Potter"

After Dobby left, silence fell over. On an instinct, Harry decided to ask the question that had been bothering him since so long.

"Draco, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"That day when we last went to the village, what happened to you since we left the bakery?"

Before Draco turned away, Harry felt he saw a slight pink colour rush into the blonde's cheeks. His voice trembled

"That day, you remember what you said when you bought meat for me? You said 'Some meat for my fox' and then at the tent, it was the first time you called me Draco, it was so .."

Draco's voice trailed back into an inaudible whisper. Harry held the blonde by his shoulders and turned towards himself. For a moment they stared into each other's eyes. It was Harry who took the first move. He pulled Draco closer and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He felt Draco's hold tighten around him. Soon a battle was raging between their tongue . It was something none of them had ever experienced, so much passion.

"That was.."

"Awesome!" Draco completed the sentence for Harry.

"You wanna ask something, no?"

"Yeah, Is it so obvious?"

"Your face is like an open book Harry" Draco smiled to see the blush on Harry's cheeks and he loved being the cause of it.

"I was wondering that you liked it when i called you - uhmm - mine, right?"

"Of course, love"

By now, Harry's face was flushing. He was feeling genuinely happy with Draco. Just to hear the other boy call him 'love' made his heart fly. All he knew was that he loved Draco Malfoy and no one could come between them - not even the Dark Lord.

"Harry! You were asking something. Are you ok, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking how perfect all this is, just you and me...Oh So I was asking that if you felt good, then why were you shying away from me?"

Draco sighed.

"I was scared, I mean, the Dark Lord's after me, Harry. If he knows about us, oh God! This can't be! Oh why did you have to do this Harry. We are not meant to be together Harry, we can't until this is over. "

Harry couldn't help smiling. He pulled Draco towards himself. The blonde settled in with his head resting on Harry's chest as the brunette stroked his lover's hair.

"You are an idiot! The one Vold - I mean the Dark Lord is after is me. In fact I was coming to that. I wanted a promise from you"

"You know I won't say no"

"Then promise me that once the Weasleys accept you, you'll live with them until the war is over or maybe some other place, but you'll not -"

Draco placed his fingers on Harry's lips.

"I'm _not_ staying away from you, even for a moment. That's final. Discussion over"

"But Dray! I'll come to meet you as much as possible, we'll still be making plans together."

"No Harry. Do you think I'll be able to live with that? Waiting for you to come every fortnight, fearing that this time you won't be back? Staying home, dunno, baking cookies for you while you are out there waltzing with death? No Harry, I can't do that. I need to be with you.."

"Dray, ok I'm sorry for such a useless suggestion that I knew you wouldn't agree to but baking cookies? That's what you'd have done if you had to wait for me?" Harry grinned.

"That was just an example, I'd have to do something to keep my mind of you, wouldn't I?" Draco said sheepishly as Harry pulled him into a hug.

A few minutes later Harry suggested that Draco go to sleep while he did a bit of reading. Draco removed his t-shirt and lay down, falling asleep in no time. Harry watched his love smile in his sleep, making his heart jump. He beamed inwardly as he undressed, took out his DADA book, slipped into his sleeping bag and started reading. Suddenly, he heard Draco scream. On looking at the blonde, Harry saw that the blonde was flailing his arms. He quickly moved closer to the other boy.

"Relax Dray, it's just a dream, just a dream, my love, nothing to worry about"

Draco woke up and was soothed by Harry's soft voice.

"Oh God Harry, he's gonna come and get me"

"No one can even touch you Draco. I am here with you"

"Don't leave me Harry. Hold me close."

"I will, baby, I will, I promise to never leave your , do you want me to sleep with you tonight?"

Draco nodded weakly. Soon, Draco's arms were around Harry's waist and his head rested on the brunette's bare chest while Harry carressed his hair with one hand and placed the other around his waist.

A few minutes later, Harry felt his scar burn. He got up suddenly.

"Start packing. We're leaving just now"

Draco, though unable to understand the cause, could feel the urgency in Harry's voice and started at once. Within fifteen minutes, everything was reduced and went into Harry's backpack. Harry called Dobby while Draco transformed into the fox. The next moment, a wizard, a fox and a house elf stood in the dining hall of the Burrow, giving a shock to the red-haired lady standing there.


	6. Home Again

_Feels so good to_

_See you again_

_Feels like heaven_

_To hear your voice_

_I thought I'd never_

_Come here again_

_But your love is all_

_That decides my choice_

* * *

 

"Start packing. We're leaving just now"

Draco, though unable to understand the cause, could feel the urgency in Harry's voice and started at once. Within fifteen minutes, everything was reduced and went into Harry's backpack. Harry called Dobby while Draco transformed into the fox. The next moment, a wizard, a fox and a house elf stood in the dining hall of the Burrow, giving a shock to the red-haired lady standing there.

"Harry, oh dear, you ok?" cried Mrs. Weasley, running to hug him. Felix shifted closer to Harry's leg. He was so close that Harry could feel his warm breath on his leg and found it impossible to speak in coherent sentences. Luckily, Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the family (who had gathered down in the hall on hearing Mrs. Weasley) took this to be due to utter happiness on meeting them again. The other Weasleys too came up tryin to hug the Golden Boy all at once. Harry saw that Hermione, Tonks, Lupin and Moody were there too.

It was only when Felix let out a squeal that everyone noticed him. He gave Harry a dirty look that made the brunette smile.

"Relax, love. They are all friends. Moody too" He realized that Draco must have remembered the ferret incident on seeing Moody.

Everyone gave Harry a quizzical look. But before saying anything more, he kneeled down and removed Felix's collar (That Felix had insisted on buying before the transfiguration "So that a stranger would have known better than to keep me," he had explained later.) and placed it on the table. Felix whined lightly.

"You know I don't like it. And you can stay as close to me as you want without that nasty collar, get it?" Harry wondered if the reason of Felix liking the collar had something to do with the belonging thing and made him blush.

Felix nodded absentmindedly and then smiled at Harry's blush as the rest of the people stared at the strangeness of all that had just happened. Wasn't it supposed to be the owner who wanted the pet chained and the pet who wished to be free? And why was this fox behaving so much like a human? Harry gave them little time to ponder as he immediately introduced them to Felix, still sitting on his knees by the fox's side

"Guys this is a long story but for now I can only say that this is my Felix."Felix automatically moved close to Harry, snuggling him.

"Stop it, Lix. Now be a good boy"Felix moved away to an acceptable distance.

"Licks?" That was one of the twins, probably Fred.

"Yeah that's his nickname, L-I-X. Short for Felix and an indicator of his favourite activity" Harry smiled at Felix, a seductive look in his eyes that only Felix noticed.

"Oh he's so cute!" Hermione said trying to stroke him but Felix instinctively moved away. Hermione withdrew her hand smiling.

"He's just a bit apprehensive. We haven't been with so many people at a time, no. Lix, be good baby, no one's going to hurt you here. We talked that earlier, didn't we?"

Felix, understanding that Harry was right, went over to Hermione who had now moved back to her original position.

She bent down to stroke Felix softly, making sure she didn't do anything to offend him. She wondered what the story was behind Felix's presence here. She hadn't failed to notice how Harry talked to him as if he were human and even how his voice softened up while talking to him. She thought she had an idea but would wait for a little time to confront Harry.

By now everyone was seated in the hall, talking, sharing experiences of what had happened. Felix ran back to sit in Harry's lap. Harry knew he wasn't comfortable in a room full of people who hated his human form. Harry pulled him close to his chest, hoping it would soothe him.

"Oh Harry, I almost forgot in my excitement, have you had dinner?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, if I need anything, I'll ask for it"

"Of course Harry, afterall it's your own home, and yours too now, Felix"

Ron came and sat next to Harry.

"I'm sorry about Ginny, mate. But I just couldn't continue with her"

"I understand it, man. You don't want her to be devastated if the war ends badly, right? That's totally fine, infact nice of you. But I know it'll all be ok and then you too can be together again"

"No Ron, you don't get it. I really meant what I wrote to her. I know I was attracted to her then, but now when I think of her, I feel nothing but brotherly affection."

"Oh. It's ok man. At least you had Gin, think of me, I liked that Lavender Brown?Huh.."

Harry laughed, glad to see that Ron understood. Afterall Ron was his best friend. He hoped Hermione feels so too.

"Is she fine? I know she must have felt too bad but.."

"She's ok. In fact more than that. I don't know how I should feel about this but she got over you so soon! Just as she did with Dean and Michael and others. In fact, at Bill's wedding, yeah he's married Fluer and even Hermione and I are engaged"

"Wow! Congrats!"

"Thanks. So as I was saying, she met this cousin of Fluer's called Wilhem and you know! She's even staying at Bill's for now as Wilhem's there too!"

"He's a good guy?"

"Looks so but this is her 7th boyfriend in 2 years for Heaven's sake!"

"Relax, maybe this really is her guy, afterall war has made all relations so strong"

"Hope you're right. So tell me, what have you been upto?"

"Well we, Felix and I, went to the Forest of Dean. Been there since we left training a bit, learning some spells, making plans and stuff. But can you imagine, there is not a single wizard to be found there, at least, we found none."

"No one would come and proclaim himself a wizard Harry!"

"No but Lix can smell magic. So we know this. But what we do not know is what has been happening in the wizarding world. I know only what the muggles know, serial murders, mists, accidents, fires but no more"

"There has been lots Harry!" put in Hermione as she came and sat on the floor, her head on Ron's lap. "Ministry has fallen, You Know Who is the new Minister of Magic, his name's a taboo, workers at the Ministry include Death Eaters though the previous ones are also working there, no danger as long as they do their jobs not interfering into the jobs the Minister is doing, though they are still undercover as far as the general population is concerned. Umbridge is damn happy"

"Undertaking cases against muggle-borns. Mione, most of the time uses polyjuice potion and is living as my cousin Sierra with a lots of false documents, thanks to Kingsley."

"Ginny and I are attending Hogwarts. Mione's excused as she's from United States and has completed education there through home schooling. Neville and Luna are at Hogwarts too. The situation's as bad as it can be! We're taught Dark magic, detention means Cruciatus curse, Snape's the headmaster, I wish I could kill him when he's sitting at the staff table for dinner!"

"Hey wait, I have come to know that Snape's clean. It was Dumbledore's plan. Don't know the details as yet but it is so for sure"

"Dunno mate, Dumbledore trusted Riddle, and he's You Know Who, he trusted Snape and he killed him. Now you wanna trust Snape?"

"Believe me Ron, he's on our side"

"Come to think of it, Harry may be right Ron! See, we know he saw you and Luna enter the Room of Requirement but he took no action. He must have guessed what's going on..he's not a fool..But still he's done nothing about it!"

"You lost me" said Harry.

"We've been running the DA again. We've got lots of people now, like a real army."

"But Ron!"

"Harry, if you don't want us to search for horcruxes with you it's fine but you can't stop us from fighting. Afterall we might even need to protect our families during the war!"

"Mione, Harry drop it, it's already happening so no use discussing. Anyways listen to this - The slytherins have kinda split up. Parkinson and Zabini usually stay away from others and what's more - Malfoy ain't at school anymore. Guess he didn't like the tattoo on his hand"

"SHUT UP RON! DRACO'S NOT A DEATH EATER!"

By instinct, Harry's hand curled around Felix.

"Calm down Harry!" exclaimed Hermione surprised at her friend's sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry. I know I overreacted but that's the truth. Draco's not a Death Eater nor are Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. They're being protected by Snape at school who's convincing the Dark Lord about their loyalty, God knows how. Similarly he's managing Draco's disapearance. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and many others have been branded."

"Where did you get all that scoop?" asked Lupin, who had been listening to them since quite a while.

"Well, I have my sources"

"Forget that. Why are you calling the ferret Draco?"

"Ron, please. Do you have to call him that? Trust me, Draco's changed, as for me calling him Draco, it's a long story, but you'll know soon"

"Fine, enough of talking. Now Harry would rather have some rest. Off you go Harry, I've had an extra bed prepared for you in Ron's room. Everyone else too. It's quite late."

Everyone knew that once Mrs. Weasley said anything, that meant it was done. So without arguing, Harry got up at once.

"Come Lix, let's go."


	7. Cat Out of The Bag

_You are mine,_  

_I shall proclaim to the world tonight._

_Hold my hand,_

_I shall show off my love tonight._

_World, be still,_

_Here comes my love, my heart_

_Be calm and look_

_Think, for a while, away from hurt_

* * *

 Accustomed to waking up by the slightest noise, Harry woke up quite early the next morning, the clattering sounds of Mrs. Weasley's daily chores being his alarm. Sensing the absence of Harry next to him, Felix too woke up after a few minutes. Unable to find Harry in the room, he started to look for the boy in the rest of the house. But as soon as he reached the hall, the fox was in for a shock. A fat man with a false eye was standing right in front of him. Terrified, Felix moved back a step but the man was quicker. He bent down and picked up the scared animal.

"Oh! You're Harry's fox, aren't you? So what are you doing here? Harry's up there in the balcony. Come let's go to him"

Felix tried to jump but Moody's hold around him was very strong. The fox was more than glad when he was handed back into his rightful owner's arms.

"Harry, here have your fox, he was roaming down the hall."

"Thanks Moody. Hey Lix, Love what happened? Why are you so scared?"

Felix turned slightly towards Moody but almost instantly returned to Harry's embrace. _Oh, he probably doesn't know that it wasn't the real Moody who changed him to the ferret and so he got scared._

"Well thank you again Moody. I guess he got frightened on not finding me with him. I'd rather go soothe him a bit."

"Fine my boy. Let me know if you need something."

"Sure. For now I'll be in the attic, could you make sure that no one disturbs me for a while?"

"Of course Harry"

Satisfied with the arrangement, Harry went off to Charlie's room, which was unoccupied now-a-days since Charlie was in Romania, still continuing with his job with dragons. As soon as he reached the room, he closed the door and cast Muffliato while Draco changed back to his human form and flung his arms around the brunette.

"Oh Harry, I was so scared!" Draco wept into the crook of Harry's neck.

"I know Dray, but you didn't need to be scared, sweetheart. You never need to be scared as long as I'm with you."

"Don't ever leave me alone like that. When he - he picked me up - oh love!"

"I promise I won't," said Harry pulling himself away from the blonde and wiped away his boyfriend's tears. "I believe you don't know that it was actually Moody who did that spell on you. It was actually a death eater Barty Crouch Jr., impersonating as Moody. So you don't need to be afraid at all." He smiled at the slytherin and got a genuine smile in return.

"But if anyone here knew the truth about me - "

"Don't worry so much Dray. You're with me, , no one can guess it's you-"

"But you did"

"Because I looked closely, you were just an estranged fox for me then. But here no one will look that carefully. everyone knows you as my pet." Harry smiled to see the blush creeping on Draco's pale skin as the blonde snuggled into Harry's chest. They discussed a bit about what they had been told last night and decided that their plans needed to be executed soon. They also realised that they would need to leave sooner than expected and so Draco's secret would also have to be let out but didn't want to rush with it.

The next three days passed almost uneventfully, with Harry teaching a few spells to Ron and Hermione. When Moody or Lupin came, they too had their share of teaching the trio. The truth about _Felix_ remained undercover and Harry and Draco found some similar secret moments together now and then.

"Hey why are we talking in a bathroom?"

Draco was surprised when Harry had suddenly pulled him to the bathroom and had locked himself as well as Draco inside. Amazed, he transformed back.

"Because if we lock the door to the room it'll look suspicious. God Draco! Even after three days! You never learn, do you?"

"Ok ok.."

"So now that we are past the whys, why don't we stop wasting our time in useless talk? What do you think love?"

Draco felt as if he could never get used to Harry's seductive voice. It always made his stomach do a flip.

"I agree" chimed in the blonde, colliding his lips with Harry's. Another feeling he could never get used to.

"I wonder if it's normal to do your job in the bath with your fox inside!"

"Well for me it is!"

"So everything's permitted for the Golden Boy, huh?"

Harry knew better than to answer with words so he just touched his lips to Draco's. The touch was so soft and sudden that the blonde gasped instantly, allowing Harry's impatient tongue inside his mouth, tasting every corner of it. Meanwhile, Harry's arms moved around Draco's waist pulling him in tightly while Draco's hands tugged at Harry's hair kissing his lover more and more passionately.

It seemed like ages when Harry suddenly broke away. Draco looked at him questioningly but at once got an answer.

"Harry, mate, what are you doing in the bathroom since so long!"

"Are you ok Harry?"

"Ya guys I'm fine, just a bit of - er -dehydration. Will be with you in a moment. Lix's still there? Can't hear him"

Draco suppressed a laugh as Hermione answered negatively.

"Oh my! Where the hell would he be! Guys I'll be there in a moment but could you please go look for him in the meantime? Oh God, Hope he's fine!"

'You're over-acting', Draco mouthed.

"Ok Harry, we're going to be downstairs, he can't go out of the house, so don't you worry. Come down when you're ok"

"Hey Ron, Mione, you can stop searching, I found Lix, he was just roaming around, anyhow, thanks for helping out"

"That's ok man, but you should have heard yourself, it was as if a girl was troubled about her boyfriend"

Harry blushed slightly at a comment but waved it off in a gesture. Hermione smiled naughtily and Harry knew he was caught. Nothing ever escaped her eye.

"So when are you going to tell us?"

"You already know Mione..."

"But I still don't know who? Though I have my guess"

"What are you two talking about?"

Harry laughed weakly and told him to call everyone into the hall.

"Ok everyone, I planned to tell you about this a few days later but since Hermione half-guessed it...But I need a promise that you won't use your wands, no matter what. If you think you might not be able to control, please keep the wands away, especially you Ron. Please try and understand"

"Do not worry Harry, we promise"

"Yeah, now break the suspense!"

"Fine, you guys must be wondering about Lix so here's our story - I found him, hurt, in Surrey and decided to keep him. Soon I realised that he was actually a wizard I knew and had been transfigured. The spell could only be reversed on full moon, so I took him with me. A week ago, I changed him back. Since then, he trained to be an animagus so that it would be easier for us to travel in disguise."

He took a deep breath. His heart was thumping. After a long pause, he started again.

"Now comes the hard part. First thing is that - I'm gay (gasps from all around the room - except Hermione, of course) and this wizard is my boyfriend "

At these words, Felix jumped onto Harry and let out a nervous chuckle.

"You thought we'd spell you because you are gay? "

"That's gross Harry, how could you ever think so?"

"So who's the guy in danger Harry"

"Danger - uhmm"

"From all your girl fans."

"Oh, but I think you should meet him, but please please no wands"

"I think it'd be better if you yourself told them before he transformed," put in Hermione.

"She knows?" said George, feigning dejection.

"She guessed. And ya I think you're right. Guys my boyfriend is - uh - he is - Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"That fucking ferret? Have you lost your mind?" Ron screamed.

"This is some kinda joke, ain't it Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said, unable to believe her ears.

"No it's true. Now if you promise not to hurt him"

"Of course we do Harry"

"Thanks Remus. Ron?"

"Fine"

"Then Dray, why don't I introduce you formally?"

"Sure love" Draco said as he transformed and gave Harry a quick kiss with a look of satisfaction and mirth on his face. He was enjoying this.

"So people, this is Draco, my boyfriend. Dray, these are the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks and others. They are all like my family. And I please request you all, you too Dray, that if not amicably then please live a bit civilly with each other, I'd appreciate that. One more thing, no one will doubt the credibility of the fact that Draco's not a Death Eater. Can I expect this from you?"

"Harry, if you are happy with him, we don't mind at all. So on my behalf, welcome to the family, Malfoy"

"Thank you Hermione. And I'd, please, like to be called Draco, that is if you really think of me as family."

"Sure Draco"

Harry had never imagined Draco would bond so quickly with Hermione, of all people, after insulting her all these years. But then people change.

"Well, I guess it's fine then. Nice to meet you, uh Draco" That came a totally unexpected response from Mrs. Weasley. For a moment Harry couldn't stop staring at her. "Well if that's what you want Harry then how can we say something. All we want is to see you happy. That's what family is all about no?"

"Thank you too Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry for all the problems all of you faced because of me and I shall be trying to make my relations with you not just civil but friendly too. Because Harry's happiness lies with all of us, not in choosing one of us"

Slowly but surely, everyone, even Ron, though very reluctantly, accepted Draco realizing how much Harry and he loved each other. Harry felt as if he were the happiest person in the world today.

 


	8. A Little Test

_Truth I tell you,_

_You can test it anyhow._

_My love is true,_

_And I'm surer now._

_Time is difficult,_

_War takes its toll._

_So spread some love_

_Don't doubt at all._

* * *

 

Even though everyone had accepted Draco, he usually walked around as a fox which was totally acceptable to the Weasleys (ok, that's an underestimation, it was a relief to them) as they still hadn't got used to a Malfoy walking around there house. However at times they did wish he would stay human all the time, especially when he'd be sitting in Harry's lap and suddenly change back to his human form to kiss his boyfriend. Except for these few moments, the family had no other problems with Draco being there. When he was in his human form, it felt as if they had known him for years, but only for his face that remimded them otherwise.

However, Harry could feel that both Draco and the Weasleys were trying hard just for his sake. After all these years of enimity, they were, at least, making efforts to forget it all. He was glad to have so many people loving him so much.

"Hey Hermione, good morning"

"Good morning Draco. Tea?"

"Yeah sure, thanks. Listen, I and Harry were thinking about that Ravenclaw horcrux, do you think you may have any information, like maybe a book about Rowena Ravenclaw or something? I remember having one named The True Mistress Of Wisdom but of course, it's at the Manor."

"If there is a book, then we might find it at the Hogwarts library. Maybe Ron and others could try and find one while they are at school"

"That'd be great. And though Harry will talk to him, do you think Ron would mind asking the Fat Lady about this?"

"Of course, he won't. You know we'll help you guys as much as possible."

"Thanks"

"I was wondering that seeing the policies of the Ministry about muggle-borns, I'm in an equal danger as you guys, and being here means putting Weasleys in perpetual danger. So-"

"Wait, wait. For one thing, you're absolutely safe here. No, don't argue about that. Second, you'd put them in danger if you leave now, because your disappearance will spark suspicion. Moreover, how can you do this to Ron, you know how difficult it would be for him to know that his girlfriend, no fiancé is out there, somewhere he doesn't even know! Somewhere in constant danger! I understand you want to help Hermione, but this is not how. Maybe the best help anyone here can give to Harry is stay safe. He even wanted me to stay back here"

"But you'll not stay. You yourself won't do what you want me to do Draco." There was slight coldness in her voice

"Hermione, please understand. It's like you were talking of leaving, similarly Harry has to be on the move. But, in your case, you have a choice. You can stay here with Ron, spend sometime with him that you'll never forget, no matter what the outcome of the war maybe, and don't deny, there is going to be a war after the horcruxes. In Harry's case, he can't just stay back. And I can't let him go alone. I can't even think of living without him even for a moment Hermione, how can I stay?"

"So you won't turn him in to You Know Who?"

"Honestly Hermione, how could you even think of that!"

"You really love him that much?"

"More than life, I know it sounds like your sappy Gryffindor stuff, but that's how it is. It's either Draco with Harry or no Draco at all"

"I'm sorry then."

"Sorry?"

"Please don't tell Harry but I just wanted to be sure you won't hurt him so I put Veritaserum in your tea"

Draco laughed.

"I already knew that. I've had it many times and it gives a seperate taste, just slightly different but recognisable when you've tasted it enough. And I appreciate you did that. I was scared that you believed me so easily, just because Harry said so. What if someone was actually decieving Harry and you believed him"

"I wonder why we ever doubted you Draco. You and Harry are really meant for each other" With this, she suddenly threw her arms around Draco. After taking a moment to undestand what had happened, Draco hugged her back. Then just as suddenly, she broke away.

"Uhmm- I'm sorry"

"It's ok. Friends do hug, don't they? But the next time I'd like a warning before being attacked"

Hermione gave a small smile, still feeling a bit guilty.

"You'll have to get used to it now, Draco, that's Hermione's style" said Ron, entering the room. That broke the ice betwwen the two boys.

When Harry came down to the dining room, what he saw was his boyfriend and his best friends laughing with each other. He joined them in their jokes.

"So now, my job is to look for any books about Ravenclaw heirlooms in the library?"

"Don't look so mortified Ron, it's just a library. And, Harry, since you and Draco are going to be at Grimmauld Place why don't you search the library there too?"

"There is a library at Sirius' place?"

"Of course Harry, you've inherited the place and you don't know it?"

"No!"

"You're unbelilievable Harry, even I know that the Black's residence has a marvellous library"

"Ok ok. The point is now we gotta look up information there, no?"

They chuckled at Harry's still childish behaviour.

Draco and Harry soon headed to their room(they had Charlie's room to themselves for now). When she was sure they were out of the earshot, Hermione huffed angrily.

"Happy now Ron? Draco proved himself. We can at least trust Harry if not Draco, he's not a kid. I feel so guilty for agreeing to use Veritaserum! But I'm happy that now you are sure of his loyalties."

"What! You think he told us the truth!"

"Veritaserum is a truth potion as far as I remember Ronald"

"Yeah but he said he could recognize the taste of it so maybe he's had it enough to know how to resist it too!"

"Oh Ron! You're impossible. Draco has changed and that is clearly visible."

"Wonder why I can't see it"

"Because you've got your eyes wide shut! Just once, once for Harry, try to put the past behind you, FOR GOD'S SAKE RONALD!"

"I'll try but that does not mean I'm not going to watch out"

Hermione gave him a you-better-understand look and went to help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.


	9. Goodbye

_After such a beautiful tryst_

_It's time to leave again_

_Wish me luck for my purpose_

_Let me leave, don't stop me_

_Just try to forget the pain_

* * *

 

A good ten days since his arrival at the Burrow, ten days of meeting family, friends and a few members of the order, he wouldn't call friends, Harry decided it was time to leave. He had hoped he would be able to talk to Ginny also, but apparently, she was too well-entertained by Wilhelm to come back so also did not get to meet Charlie, who was still in Romania, seeing that dragons could come handy during war. Harry learnt that he was working there with his boyfriend Jason(Harry had always suspected Charlie to be gay but never found it polite enough to ask). Percy had realised his mistake and now things were ok between him and Mr. Weasley. At present, he too had gone to Romania to help Charlie a bit. The twins were as jovial as ever. Their shop had been shut down on Ministry orders. So now they ran a sweet shop with underhand business in their old products. ("With respect to the Ministry only. Otherwise, it's totally legal") Ron and Ginny were of course continuing Hogwarts while Arthur had his job at the Ministry.

At this visit, the duo also gathered a lot of information about the present state of the wizarding world. They knew they would have to work faster if they wished to prevent this new world order from prevailing entirely and introducing Darkness as a synonymn to the wizarding world.

"You are sure you don't wanna stay for a day or two more?" asked Draco.

"No Dray, the sooner it is over the better. Though before leaving, I need to ask Ron a bit about DA. We've been so busy with the Order, Ministry, further planning, training, etc etc to talk about that. Come let's go."

First, they went to Ron's room to talk to him. By now, though reluctantly,he had admitted to Hermione that he thought he could trust Draco but had made it clear that "if he hurts Harry even a little bit, I'm not stopping before I feed his bloody heart to a troll"

"Hey mate.."

"Hey Harry, Draco. Leaving?"

"Yeah..but I wanted to talk to you a bit, about DA."

"Oh yeah..It's not as good as it were with you teaching us, but we old members try teaching the new ones. We've got Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Colin Creevy, the Patil twins, Lavender Brown, she's ok now" he added at Harry's raised eyebrows. "Even Zacharias Smith and Michael Corner, man. Then when we, Gin and I, come home, Fred, George, Hermione, Dad and the Order members teach us somethings. So we teach that to the rest too. Same with all the others. So, now it's basically exchange of knowledge"

"Whatever you guys do, please be safe Ron. With Death Eaters out there, it's really dangerous."

"Don't worry Harry. But I need you to know, on behalf of DA, that we are ready for the war as soon as you destroy the horcruxes."

"Thanks Ron, it means a lot. And Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to the Durselys?"

"That's _one_ thing that happened according to plan - they're safe on some island spelled for security"

"Ok.. Then, let's get down?"

When Harry and Draco walked down with their stuff, it wasn't much of a surprise to the people present. Still, it was difficult to say goodbye. Mr. Weasley, Lupin and Moody maintained a straight face but the worry in their eyes was unhideable. The twins smiled slightly as they gave Harry some of the stuff they'd made, including Nosebleed Naugats, Ton-Tongue Candies, Puking Pastils, an invisibility cloak ("Not as good as yours, Harry, but will work"), more stock of polyjuice potion, Hex repellant robes(which could repel most curses except the Unforgiven ones) and some more useful potions. Mrs. Weasley gave up trying to prevent herself from crying.

"Oh Harry," sob, "I knew you had to leave one day but" sob" - just a ", sob, "day more?"

"Mrs. Weasley, it'd be the same then too, and you know it. Please let us leave. It's getting harder this way" he said softly, holding the woman at her shoulders. He could not hold back his tears either.

"Ok. I guess you're right Harry. Good luck my boy. And you too Draco. Take care both of you," said the lady, gaining a better control of herself and moving a bit away from Harry.

Draco was surprised at his inclusion in Mrs. Weasley's words. Overwhelmed by emotion, he hugged her, letting a silent tear roll down his cheek. In turn, the red-head mom too hugged him back like she would hug any of her own sons. Then she extended one arm to include Harry too.

"You do not realize what your simple words mean to me Mrs. Weasley. Now I understand why it was so easy for Harry to call you a family. And I assure you I'll take care of Harry. And that we'll be back for Christmas if circumstances allow us." Draco's voice was husky due to the tears he was trying to prevent from falling. He was still a Malfoy, he of course could not cry in front of a bunch of red heads. The Christmas remark earned him a stare from Harry but his look showed that he was determined.

The boys shook hands with others, except Hermione who hugged both of them and Ron who hugged Harry but preferred shaking hands with Draco. Then with one last look at the hall they were apparated to the Grimmauld Place by Dobby.


	10. Help from Severus

_It's a start we're making_

_A step that affects our destiny_

_Together we'll fight for it_

_Friends, families, lovers, together_

_Success is uncertain_

_The future holds a mystery_

_But as long as love remains_

_We can face any kind of weather_

* * *

 

"Aaaaagh, Traitors. Leave my house, youuu filthyyyy creatures" screamed Mrs. Black's potrait as soon as the boys set foot at Grimmauld Place. Harry quickly silenced her with a wave of his wand.

Without much talk, the boys set on to the job of making the place liveable(making up for the words with occasional kisses, of course) By afternoon, they were sitting in the grand Black library, sipping coffee, going over some text.

"This says that Rowena Ravenclaw's most prized possession was her wisdom! I mean couldn't the lady keep some good jewelery like normal women!"

"Relax love. We'll find it. And even if there's nothing here, your red-head will find something at Hogwarts."

"I hope so Dray, I really hope so!"

"Hope is the torch that carries the world. What do you say if we visit Sev tomorrow?"

"You sure?"

"Ya.I've got my plan ready" Draco smirked. He knew how Harry hated surprises. "Let's go after breakfast."

"Ok. But you're sure it'll be fine?"

"Yes baby. It's gonna work perfectly"

After a little research on some spells, the boys decided to go to sleep. As usual, the fell asleep with each others arms around them.

The next day, Harry made them both some sandwiches.

"Yum Harry! Now I'm starting to understand why you sucked at potions"

"In that case may I too know why?"

"The thing is you are used to putting ingredients in the potions like you do in a dish, by estimation, according to your taste while potions require you to be very exact. So you just gotta seperate the two in your mind and you'll be great!"

"Dray! The last thing I need now is to improve in my potion making skills. So please, please let's get to Hogwarts already."

"Spirits help you! But yeah, let's fly off!"

"We're using brooms?"

"Oh Merlin! It's an expression Harry!"

"Oh..So let's uhmm fly off then?"

"Sure" Draco smiled at his confused lover.

He walked over to Phineas Black's potrait, aware of Harry's eyes following him intently.

"Good Morning sir", Draco said, his aristocratic politeness drpping in his voice.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Potter too! How can I be of service?"

"I would definitely like to know if there is someone present in the headmaster's office at present"

The man disappeared from the potrait frame only to appear back a few seconds later.

"The headmaster's alone, and in a rather pensive mood, I'd say"

"Thank you so much, Mr. Black. Now if I may, we'd like to go to meet Se- I mean the Headmaster"

Harry was even more confused now. How could the potrait help them get to Hogwarts? However, he didn't have to wonder for long as after a simple "Sure", the former headmaster disappeared from the frame again and Draco stepped into it, gesturing Harry to follow. The next moment, he was standing in the headmaster's office in front of the shocked Severus Snape (Phineas Black had assured fun for himself, just that shocked expression on Severus' face was priceless!).

"Draco? Potter? What are you doing here? Do you both know how dangerous it can be? And how come you're back to human Draco?"

"Take it slow Sev! Harry changed me back. We're aware of the dangers that's why we had Mr. Black flitting from here to Grimmauld Place and back. And, we are searching for something and thought you might help us, so here we are. Hope that answers it all?"

"Well it sure does. So what are you looking for? The horcruxes?"

Harry, uptil now, had been looking around at how little the office had been changed since Dumbledore, except for a golden framed potrait of the said headmaster that had been added on the wall. But on the mention of horcruxes, he stiffened up.

"You know?"

"Yes Potter. Albus knew you'd always need a babysitter for yourself, seeing that you mostly take after your arrogant father. It could have been much better had you been a bit like your mother too," Severus smirked.

"Please can't we keep all that low and seriously _talk_?"

"You've matured Draco. No matter what I think of Potter, I can see he's the one who brought this. I'm grateful to you, Potter, for this pleasant change in my godson."

"Thank you,sir."

"I think it'd be nice if you call me Severus now, seeing that we are kind of over that hate, I can feel that. And I'm sorry about the previous remark"

"I can understand, old habits die hard"

"Yeah. So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"First thing is a mug. It belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. While mug with yellow carving and a golden beaver on the handle."

" I remember Aunt Bella having it. Do you think you know where it is now or if you could take us to it or have mum do something about it?"

"Well, it's in Bellatrix's Gringotts vault, as far as I know. But I'll of course have Narcissa check it out. And she's the one who'll have to work to get it, I'm not at that good terms with your aunt."

"Yeah, I know. Sev?"

"Ya?"

"How's mum?"

"She's fine, when I let you go, the Dark Lord tortured her for sometime but then realised that she knew nothing. She said she'd disowned you for your weakness and keeps up the pretence. The Dark Lord's gained confidence in her. I wouldn't say she's happy with the way things are but she's safe"

"And you? How did you cover Draco's disappearance?"

"I said he escaped. He was enraged but seeing that he needs me and my potions, he can't help keeping me alive"

"I'm sorry Sev, it's all because of me."

"Don't be sorry. You've chosen the right path, that's what matters. Life, be it mine, yours, or anyone else's, is not more important than our cause. But now back to the topic, the mug - I will talk to Narcissa and have her find out about it. I have a fake model for that, a few potion treatments and it will radiate the same magical aura as the original one. Then Narcissa can exchange the two."

"But if both the cups are there in the same room at a time, wouldn't Bellatrix feel it?"

"She hasn't got that much magic. The aura is to be set for the Dark Lord. Anything else Potter?"

"Just one thing, it's Harry not Potter," he said, smiling at the potions master.

"Oh sure, Harry."

"And what about the Gryffindor sword or basilisk fangs?"

"The sword, I don't know about its whereabouts. It wasn't here when I took over. The fangs are still in the Chamber of Secrets."

"And only a parselmouth can open it"

"Right. That means I need to go there and get them"

"But it's dangerous Harry, you can't go like that!"

"I have my invisiblity cloak Dray, don't worry, I'll be fine"

"Harry's right Draco. There's no other way and I think it's better to have the fangs before we deal directly with the horcruxes"

"And stay here until I come back. I'm sure you'd both like to catch up with each other"

"Take care Harry"

"Be careful"

Harry's departure was followed by a comfortable silence. It was after a few minutes that Severus finally spoke.

"So you're lovers now?"

"Ya. You approve?"

"As if it matters. But yes I do approve."

"Well, it does matter Sev. You are one of the few people I truly love. But I was expecting some shit about it being dangerous and all" Draco smirked.

"Then you were wrong. _I_ think we need more of love around. And as for dangerous, you're both high on the Dark Lord's hitlist."

The two talked while Harry quickly went to open up the Chamber, trying not to feel nostalgic. Thankfully, he bumped into none of his friends. An hour later, he was back in Severus' office, a dozen of basilisk fangs, reduced to fit in his jacket pockets. Severus gave them a jar full of a sky blue potion to store them in so that thevenom remained intact.

"Thank you Severus. Before we leave, I wanted to ask why you joined the light side, if you don't mind"

"Well, to tell the truth, it was because of you."


	11. Unspoken Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one, hope you like it...Suspicious Severus, no? I love keeping you in suspense (smiles wickedly) Keep reviewing guys...and do tell me what you think Sev's secret could be!

_For you I shall fight the world_

_My promise I shall never forget_

_I pledge my love for you_

_Letting it remain unspoken, I regret_

_Your beautiful eyes, your warm touches_

_As a friend, your trust in me_

_I joined the Dark, never let you know_

_But true Light, you made me see_

_For your sake I still fight_

_For my unrequited love, I cry_

_But my last promise I shall fulfill_

_Till my last breath, I shall try_

"Because of me?"

Both the boys looked at the potions master, shocked.

"Yes. Your parents and I had been in the same year as you know. Your mother and I had been good friends, in fact best friends. We'd met a month before we came to Hogwarts. I lived down the same lane where she lived. Once I saw her perform magic and told her that she was a witch. First she wouldn't believe me. Then I told her that I was a wizard too. After that day, we started getting along well. Your aunt didn't like it but was afraid that we could hurt her, so said nothing. Lily started confiding into me, she trusted me completely, and as I said I was her best friend. As for me, I loved her but she never knew this, of course." Severus paused for a moment. By now he had turned his back to the boys and was staring out of the window.

"Then she married your father. I was devastated. But still, I continued to be her friend and confidant. When you were born, she wanted me to be your godfather. I had been branded three months before that but never let her know. So, she asked me if I agreed but your father said that he had already promised Black. She didn't like it but didn't say anything. She said that's love, you ignore such little discrepancies to see the greater joys." His voice was husky now. "Then, one day when she was alone with me, she said she was afraid that Voldemort might be able to hurt you inspite of all the protections. I promised her I'd never let that happen I, a death eater, promised to keep her son safe. And so I did. I tried my best, till date. When Dark Lord killed them, I went to Albus, asking him to give me shelter. He made me go back and become a spy. I hated you because you were Potter's son and so much like your father. You reminded me of him and the Mauraders. Yet, I protected you because you were Lily's son. She is the reason,that I'll still fight for you and you, hence are my reason to join the light side"

"Thank you Severus" said Harry as he went to stand by the black haired wizard and placed a hand on his. Their eyes met, silent words were exchanged and smiles spread on their faces.

A few moments later, they sat down again, discussing further matters.

"Sev, when we were at the forest of Dean, Harry felt Voldemort's presence very close by as if he was coming towards us. Do you think he tracked us?"

"Forest of Dean, you say? I don't think that he tracked you, in that case as he has started using it as a training ground for new recruits. So if he came there, it was probably because of that. But in any case, you'd rather stay at Grimmauld Place. It's the safest place for you"

With a few more conversations and a promise to meet again, the boys left.

Standing alone in his office, Severus opened a drawer and pulled out a photograph. His eyes were still wet. Looking at the laughing green eyed girl, he smirked.

"I succeeded again, Lily. I love you"


	12. One More Gone

_I don't know what to think now_

_My life seems to be going upside down_

_It seems so strange to hear all this_

_Something I never anticipated_

When the boys returned to the Black's Residence, they were mentally exhausted. Harry called Kreacher and instructed him to prepare a simple lunch for the two of them. The house elf immediately set to work, happy by Draco's presence. ("! Kreacher happy to help a Malfoy, a pure blood. Kreacher don't want to serve traitors and half-bloods but Mr. Malfoy, he is pure blood, Kreacher do anything for him")

"Oh Dray! It's all so..so...i don't know..strange, at the least"

"I can understand Harry, especially since you hated Sev all this time"

"Yeah and to think he and mom.."

"They were just friends, love. Even if Sev loved your mom, they still remained friends, she only loved your dad"

"It's not like I'm doubting them Draco, no, I don't even doubt Snape. It's just that it is all very new to me.. I've heard people talk about my dad, his arrogance etc and somehow that made me a bit repulsive, I didn't really want to get to know him and extended the same feelings for my mother as well. And today was the first time that someone talked to me about her. And turns out that she was so different from dad. I wish I had asked someone about her before this. I wish - "

Draco stopped the brunette in mid sentence as he pulled his lover closer, into his whispered soft, non-coherent words into the the smaller boy's ears while his hand traced circles on the other's back. Aftrwrds What seemed like eternity, the boys heard a soft pop.

"Lunch is ready, sirs", Kreacher declared.

The two boys proceeded to have a quiet lunch by the endof which, Harry felt much better. After an hour of rest which followed the dinner, they decided to talk to Kreacher about the horcrux.

"Hey Kreacher, do you remember Regulus Black?"

"Yes, Master Malfoy, Master Regulus was the best master Kreacher ever had. he love Kreacher, even fight dark lord to help Kreacher"

"He what?"

"Fought the dark lord, master One day the dark lord took Kreacher to cave and told Kreacher to drink one very bad potion. Kreacher was very ill when he came back. so master Regulus quarreled with the dark lord and went to cave again with Kreacher. Then he drank yhe potion himself, Kreacher brought him home, Kreacher was scared but master became well in two days. then one day dark lord called him. Before going, master gave Kreacher a locket to keep, Kreacher Promise to keep it safe."

"Where is the locket now, Kreacher?"

"kreacher hide it, hide it in the basement"

"And can you get it for us"

"I think it'd be a better idea for us to go and look for it Harry," Draco said, with a satisfied smirk on his face, before Kreacher could answer.

Guessing thatte blonde was uptown something, Harry decided to play along his lover's little game.

Soon, the lovers were in the basement, Harry pushed against the wall, barely able to see the beautiful face that had pinned him like this, in the dim lit area. The blonde wasted no time as he smacked his lips into Harry's. On being denied entrance into the brunette's mouth, he stroked the other's thigh, eliciting a gasp from him. He took this opportunity to push his tongue inside and victoriously, explored every corner, every inch of the hot mouth.

"Dray! We're supposed to be uhmm, let's say 'On Duty'. This is definitely not the time for all this," Harry chided. But Draco smiled at his lover. You'd think he'd be used to it by now, but the truth was Harry still melted at the sight of it.

"Actually, Harry, I know I'm 'On Duty' and that my duty is pleasuring you, sooo.."

"Shut up, ypu prat! Let's go find the locket"

"There it goes! You're hopeless Harry, all I wanted was to make you feel better. But no, you only have to think about this dark stuff. Sometimes I wish _I_ was the dark lord. You think of him much more than you think of me." With this, Draco started to look around, searching for the locket, while Harry stood there, unaware of what to do.

Draco was pulling a few trunks away when he felt a strong pair of arms embrace him. He could feel Harry's warm breath on his ear.

"Never ever say anything like that," Harry whispered into his ear. "You are the most precious treasure of my life Dray! It's just that I want you to be safe, I want us to be safe, and that's not possible until we end him, right?" Draco nodded. Then with a smile, Harry kissed Draco, softly. As they kissed, both of them sensed a change in their relationship. It was as if their magic enveloped them, taking them away from reality. When they finally pulled apart, they found themselves looking into each other's eyes. Silence said it all. Draco pulled Harry into a hug.

They remained like this for a few moments.

"You would have made an awful dark lord!"

"But at least the death eaters would be smartly dressed." Draco smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah and they would spend all their time shopping rather than killing people, and _I_ could have a peaceful life"

"Whatever! But the point is, you kissed me during _work hours_ and so I WIN!" Draco giggled as he ran away from Harry to avoid being punched.

"You git, you planned it! You are gonna pay for this, Malfoy!"

"Oh yeah, Potter? Try and catch me then"

After searching for three hours, with such playful breaks in between, they finally found what they were looking for. Draco gasped as he held the locket in his hand. It had a small oval pendant, with an emerald in the shape of the letter S. The dim light that fell on the gemstone made it shine similar to Harry's eyes. But Draco noted that even though the pendant was quite small but when Harry took it away from him, it appeared that a great weight had been lifted from his hand and strangely also from his heart.

"Wow Harry it's beautiful. The dark lord sure has a taste"

"Pity we'll have to destroy it"

"Yeah, do you think he'll feel that?"

"I don't think so. Dumbledore said that he has become immune to these feelings due to splitting his soul into so many parts"

"Great then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

They rushed upstairs to the library where they'd kept the basilisk fangs.

"Why don't you do it Dray? I destroyed one so let's make it even"

"You sure I can do that?"

"Of course" Harry smiled. Then, on second thoughts, he added a "if you pass out during the process, I'll carry to bed, like my bride" in a teasing manner.

"You dare not calk me anything near to your bride, Potter"

"Admit it Dray, when we marry, I'm going to be the groom and you the bride"

"Oh shut up Harry! I'm not. not. not going to be your fucking bride! If you want a bride you can very well go marry the weaslette!"

"Oh yeah Drama Queen! You already sound like a pissed off wife, you know" With this, he put his arms around his dear blonde.

"Last time Potter - I'm not ever going to be your bride. Now let's destroy the horcrux"

Harry laughed at the sight of a sulking Draco. "Fine, love. I'll open up the pendant and you drive the fang into it. It'll shout at you, tell you not to do it, maybe show you hopes of something you want badly, but don't listen to it. And remember, I love you."

Draco assumed an I-mean-business expression as he looked at the pendant open up on Harry's instructions(in parseltongue, obviuosly) and picked up a fang. As soon as the pendant opened, he saw faces of his parents. "You are a coward Draco" his mother screamed. "You disgraced me, I disown you this very instant" his father was yelling. His mind told him not to believe but they were so real. Then, amongst all the noise, he heard a whisper. "I'm with you Dray, I'm yours, your Harry, I love you" The next moment, he was standing in the Blacks' library, Harry's arms around him, his back pressed to the brunette's chest and his own hands around a basilisk fang that was piercing into the gold locket.

"See, you did it, without fainting."

Draco turned around, smiling slightly as he buried his head into his lover's shoulder.

"Yeah and I'm still not going to be your bride"


	13. Deathly Hallows

_A gift from Death herself_

_An honor from the Mistress of Dark_

_Use it wisely, keep it with you_

_On whatever journey, you may embark_

It was more than a month since they had come to Grimmauld Place. And it had surely been fruitful. They had just one horcrux left to look for, except Nagini.

Narcissa had retrieved the cup from Bellatrix within two weeks of their visit to Severus and it had been destroyed(by Severus this time, on Draco's suggestion, as a tribute to Lily). Ron was searching the libraries for information to help find the fifth horcrux but hadn't been successful as yet. The Ravenclaw ghost hadn't been much of a help. Unknown to Ron, Severus had granted Blaise and Pansy, the permission to visit the restricted section of the Hogwarts library and simply instructed them to search for some information about any lost artefact or family treasure of Rowena Ravenclaw. The two slytherins, knowing better than to question the headmaster, had set to work immediately. Severus too had been trying hard to find something but uptil now, they hadn't found anything.

It was Saturday evening and Lupin was sitting in the dining hall with Harry and Draco. It was the first time that someone except Severus had come to meet them there.

"Lupin, I really liked that you came here to meet us, but I'd please like everyone to stay away from here, please"

"I know Harry, in fact even I wouldn't have come but I wanted to give you a news and also wanted to ask you both something"

"Which is?"

"Uhmm...Dora's gonna have a baby soon"

"Wow! Congrats!" said the boys in unison.

"Thanks guys, I wanted to ask if you'd both want to be the child's godfathers"

"Of course Lupin, why not?"

"Ya sure, Mr. Lupin"

"Draco, I thought we were over that"

"Yeah, I forgot, Lupin. Old habits die hard."

They chatted for a while about the war, the Weasleys, and other general things. Suddenly, a thought struck Draco.

"Harry where did you get your invisibility cloak from?"

"From my dad. Why?"

"And where did he get it from?" Draco asked looking at Lupin, ignoring Harry's question.

"It was handed over through generations in his family. He was a pureblood. But why?"

"Have you heard of the Deathly Hallows, Lupin?"

"Yes of course,who hasn't, the wand, the ring and the cloak. Wait, the invisibility cloak, yes! I get it Draco, Harry is a master of the cloak, and if he-"

"Wait a minute, what you're talking is all Mermish to me!"

"Oh I forgot, you must not be knowing about the hallows, Harry. It's a myth that once three brothers were met by Death while traveling. However, events took turn in such a way that instead of taking them with her, Death offered them a gift each. The eldest brother asked for an undefeateable wand. Death broke a branch from an oak tree nearby, whispered to the twig and handed it to him saying that the wand shall be passed only to one who defeated him. The next brother asked for a way to meet his beloved again, who had died a few weeks ago. Death picked up a pebble from the ground, spelled it to fix on the man's ring and said that it would enable him to see his love through the Veil for a few hours when he tapped it thrice with his wand. It could be passed on to only those who wished to use it merely to have a wish to communicate with loved ones. The youngest and wisest brother said he wanted something that would shield him even from the eyes of Death herself. At this, Death took off her cloak and handed it to him, advising him to pass it to his heir"

"And you guys think that my cloak is one of those - "

"Deathly hallows. And yes that's what we think"

"But then, why couldn't my parents -"

"Because Dumbledore had it then."

"Dumbledore? But why? I was Harry's father's cloak... Was he on quest?"

"I don't know, he said he wanted to have a proper look at it. Maybe he was on quest and guessed it"

"Maybe but if he hadn't taken it -"

"Everything happens for a reason Draco."

"You guys have been giving me a feeling that I'm a muggle in a room full of wizards"

"Sorry Harry, but it's just that this is a very well-known topic among wizards. We grow up hearing this story like a bedtime story, a fairy tale and then we come to know that it might be true. So, it's kind of interesting to talk about it"

"But now we'll try to remember that you don't know it. Now see, a lot of wizards go on a quest to find the hallows. Though very few realise that the hallows are not owned by merely finding them. Each of the Hallows has a well-deserving master, decided before-hand. And once in a century, they say, is born a man who shall be a master of all three together. Salazaar Slytherin is believed to be one of them and it is expected that it shall be one of his descendents who shall be the next. There are those too who worship the hallows, regard them holy, as gifts of Death herself. But whatever way you go seeking for them, it does not matter, as they reveal their powers only to their actual master"

"So it's just like the holy grail, no?"

"Holy what?"

"Uhh..never mind..But if Salazaar Slytherin was a master of the three and now I have the cloak, does that mean -"

"No love, it does not mean that you're his descendant. Sometimes, in pure-blood families, when worthy heirs are not born, family heirlooms are handed to an heir of another pure blood family to keep the heirlooms safe, thus establishing a relationship of mutual brotherhood amongst the families. Maybe for some similar reason, the cloak was handed to your family. And I know you couldn't be a descendant as I know that family tree by heart and Potters are not included in the lineage of Salazaar Slytherin"

"You know the entire tree?" Lupin asked, sounding impressed. "I believe that means it is your own family tree"

"Yes it sure does"

"What? You are a descendant of Salazaar Slytherin?"

"Yes Harry"

"I'm going to faint"

"Stop acting and go get your cloak"

"And why?"

"Do as Draco says Harry, you'll soon know"

When Harry brought the cloak, Draco at once took it from him and stretched it on the table. "Here it is, look! This is a hallow after all!"

The other two watched as Draco outlined a triangle circumscribed around a circle and a line that divided them in half.

"What's this Dray?"

"This is the symbol of deathly hallows, it's there on each of them" Lupin answered for Draco, who was too wrapped up in the cloak.

"I remember seeing this on that ring, the one that was a horcrux, Dumbledore used to wear it, it was cracked at this line, but the design was exactly the same"

"That means Dumbledore had the stone too!"

"The invisiblity cloak, the resurrection stone, and he might have had the wand too, for all we know"

"But how does all this relate to Riddle?"

"Who said it was supposed to relate to him, Harry?"

"We were discussing this just because it was interesting that you had the cloak. See, I told you, he's totally obsessed with the dark lord! I bet he could list more ways to kill the dark lord than to kiss me!"

"Well, Draco's right Harry. You think too much about You-Know-Who. Give it a break, man!"

"Ok ok..I get it! But think of it, an unbeateable wand could be useful to kill him, no?"

"HARRY!" Lupin and Draco shouted together, shaking there heads. Somethings can never change.


	14. I know What It Is

_At last we found out_

_The final link_

_It's now time of war_

_Finally, I think_

_But we'll together_

_I'll leave you never_

_I feel so good when I'm close to you_

_So warm in your embrace_

_And as long as you are with me_

_There's nothing I can't face_

"Harry"

"Hmm?" mumbled Harry from under the sheets.

"Get up!"

"Oh Dray. Lemme sweep some mowe"

"Stop talking in your sleep and get up, Harry, it's already 9 and -"

"Ok, gimme five minutes"

"Fine, I'm in the living room"

As soon as Draco got to the living room, he was attacked by questions from Harry's friends(and now his own too, at least one of them)

"Where is he?" Ron's impatience now was getting better of him.

"He's still sleeping, says he'll be there in five minutes"

"Malfoy if this is some plan of yours then-"

"Ron! Stop it. If Harry's sleeping Draco can't help it."

"Thanks Mione but if you wish, you may go see him."

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm going to do now tha-"

"Ronald Weasley! Don't dare to move a step. I - we trust Draco and it's rude to go like that into someone's bedroom"

"Mione! This is Harry! We are his best mates and there's nothing wrong with giving our friend a pleasant surprise" Ron said crossly.

"Ron! It's different now! It could be more of a shock for him now." Hermione flushed badly as she explaimed. Draco understood what she was hinting at and himself blushed slightly.

"Uhmm..there's nothing like that. You guys can go if you wish, you know"

"Some guests there Dray?" said Harry sleepily, stepping into the living room, rubbing his eyes.

"Harry!"

"Mate! Wassup?"

The two hugged Harry as he tried to register it all in his still asleep mind. It was after a moment that he realised that his best friends were there to meet him.

"Hey, Ron, Mione, how've you guys been?"

"Just great Harry. I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Why? What could happen to me?"

"Oh, nothing Harry. Ron just means that we're happy to see you after so long, you know with the war and all," Hermione said quickly giving Ron a harsh you-better-stop-this-now look.

The three chatted while Draco made tea.

"Harry, remember Draco had said you'll both be coming to the Burrow for Christmas?"

"Yeah Mione bu-"

"Yes, I did say so and as you must know, a Malfoy never goes back on his promise. So, we will be coming. In fact I think we'll be there tomorrow itself. After all its just four days to Christmas now," interrupted Draco, looking strictly at Harry, who wasn't too keen about the idea.

"That's great but now let's get to the topic"

"Yeah, we came here to tell you that we think we know what it is Harry"

"What is what exactly?"

"The horcrux Harry! We think it's a diadem that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. It's the only known heirloom of the Ravenclaw family"

"But Mione, we've been looking in so many books and so has Severus. Where did you get a book none of us found?"

"Well actually the idea's kinda muggle. It's called internet"

"You found this on the net - you mean the muggle internet with websites and everything?"

"Ya Harry. Actually, I was too tired of reading all these books (shocked stares) and I was thinking how easy it was back home when I could google anything and get information. So I took Ron to a muggle cyber cafe. And we searched out family heirlooms and geneologies. This is what we found." She pulled out a printed paper from her pocket and handed it to Harry. It said that the family tree was unavailable since the family was a bit secretive but they did have information about a diadem belonging to the family, which was once kept in a museum in London but was stolen. Harry looked at the photograph included. The diadem was incribed with white diamonds all over except for in the front where blue ones were set to form an eagle.

"This seems plausible but how do you think it got to a museum?"

"Wait a second guys. What is an - an internet and uh - gogle and museum and all that?" Draco asked, looking lost. Ron, to whom Hermione had explained everything, smirked.

"Oh Draco! You're such a pure blood!"

"What do you mean? It's better than being a complete muggle" Draco said crossly, raising his chin haughtily.

"Yeah, yeah"

"Don't yeah me Harry, you know what, even Mione knows than you inspite of being a - a muggleborn"

"You guys stop it. Thanks Draco. I appreciate that you got rid of that word. Now as for internet, that's difficult to explain, but you can say it's a vast library of information for muggles, I won't go into details for now please, websites are used to organize this data, you can compare them to different books in a library. Google is one such website used to search through this information. And finally, a museum is where old artefacts and things of historical importance are stored."

"Wow! That's a lot to grasp. But sounds interesting, you're both gonna teach me more about this internet thing after the war"

"Ah, a Malfoy turning to muggle inventions! This should be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow!"

"Ron! We'll do that Dray. But as for now, how did it end up in a museum in the first place?"

"Don't know Harry, maybe it was stolen by some muggle or something. Let's not think of that but concentrate on how to find it."

"Just give me that picture again." Harry handed the picture to his boyfriend who observed it carefully before putting it away. "I think I know where it is. No I'm sure I know. It's at Hogwarts."

"What?"

"Ya. It's in the Room of Requirement, in the one where hidden things are kept. I saw it when I was repairing the cupboard to - uh- bring _them_ to Hogwarts."

"Now I remember too, it was there when I went to take back my - I mean Severus' potions book"

"Harry, mate, a little more time and I wouldn't recognise you!"

"What do you mean Ron?"

"I mean it's just been a few months and Malfoy's become _Dray_ and Snape's Severus. What next man? Bella for Lestrange and Tom for You-know-who?"

"Ronald. Stop it now. Harry, don't mind him, it's just that Ginny's finally returning for Christmas with Bill and Fleur and Wilhelm's coming too"

"Oh it's fine"

"So what about the diadem?"

"Well, first option is to tell Sev to get it, and he can destroy it in the Room itself"

"Dangerous, if he comes to know of this Severus might get in trouble"

"Fine, then the next is Ron gets it after Christmas break or the last is we all go to Hogwarts, fight a war and end it all"

"I don't think I'm too keen on the war, Mione"

"But Harry, we have to fight it one day, then why delay it?"

"Ok then, but let's have it after Christmas?"

"Of course, how about we join the Ron and Gin to Hogwarts?"

"You mean on the train?"

"Ya, nice idea. How else could we get inside the school?"

"Actually, there is a way. I forgot to tell you guys but we have a passage to Hogshead from the Room of Requirement. We needed to hide Neville there and so we needed food too and when we asked for it, we got this passage. The owner's really supporting so there won't be a problem"

"But Hogsmeade is also difficult. There would be death eaters all over. I still am with Hermione's plan of going on the train. We have your cloak too!"

"See Draco and I are the brains of the group and since we both agree on this plan, it's done now"

The other two reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Fine then, we'll be off for no . See you tomorrow"

"Bye guys"

With that Hermione and Ron flooed back, leaving behind a not-very-happy Harry with Draco.

"Dray, I wanted to spend this Christmas with you"

"And I'm going to be with you at the Burrow, love"

"No, what I mean is just two of us"

"We'll have lots of Christmases for that, but for this one, I want you to be with _all_ the people you love."

"You promise it'll be just us together for all the other Christmases to come?"

"For each and everyone, until you get tired of me!"

"That is not happening, so you better be ready to spend all of them with me"

Draco answered him with a soft kiss. _I promise Harry, we'll be together forever._


	15. Be Mine Forever

_Love's been around us_

 

_For a while now_

_And my heart is_

_Forever yours now_

_So just come close_

_And say yes to me_

_Forever mine_

_I want you to be_

 

* * *

 

"Remind me again why I'm wearing these," Harry said looking scornfully at the his clothes. Draco had made him wear a tight black jeans with a silver chain dangling from the belt. This was paired up with a emerald green body hugging silk shirt.

"Because you look great in these," answered Draco, as he combed his hair. He was wearing a black jeans similar to Harry's but minus the chain. His had a design that looked like a silver snake wound around one of his legs. His shirt, also silk, was royal blue and stuck to him like a second skin. A silver a pendant in the shape of the dragon with blue sapphires as its eyes completed the picture of what one would assume a worthy Malfoy heir to look like. After he was satisfied with his hair, he turned his attention to his boyfriend. He held the brunette by his chin and performed a few spells at him. Harry looked into the mirror, fearing the worst.

"Harry! You've been facing death eaters all this while but you still fear a simple makeover?" Draco chuckled as he watched his boyfriend's eyes widen behind his specs, which were now transformed to a pair that looked far better than his usual round ones. This one was a black rectangular frame which thinned down to a very fine line below the lenses. His hair was even messier than normal but this time it was messed sensually, with streaks of dark green here and there.

"Draco Malfoy do you realise that I'm looking totally slytherin?"

"Which you are! Don't give me that look, you're cunning, wild _and_ hot and you told me you were almost sorted into slytherin"

"Ok, I accept my defeat. You win but still, do n't you think we're overdoing with green?"

"Harry, don't take offense but you have ..fashion. So please leave this to me. You're looking gorgeous, especially because this highlights your eyes, which trust me, are the most beautiful thing in the world"

Then with a smile, Draco led Harry below, to the dining hall where the Weasley brood had already started partying along with the members of the order.

Harry strained his neck to find Ron and Hermione and was greeted by an unusual sight. Unable to believe his eyes, he dragged Draxo towards them.

"Pansy! Blaise! Hey guys it's been so long! How ya doing?" Draco exclaimed as he hugged his old friends.

"Hi Draco. It's so great to see you again"

"Weasley never said that along with the party, he was gonna give us a Christmas present too!"

Ron blushed as the three slytherins turned to him.

"You called my friends here?"

"Yeah actually, Hermione said that since you guys were coming for Christmas, I should call your friends, because they too wouldn't be going home and I know how Harry said Christmas at Hogwarts was very lonely and all that, so I asked them to come"

"Thank you so much Ron! And you too Hermione" said Draco hugging these new friends of his. "And Blaise, Panse, since you've already met Ron and Mione, I'd now like you to meet Harry, my boyfriend"

"Hi Potter, I mean Harry. Nice to meet you and congrats to both of you guys"

"Wow Draco! I knew there was this omnipresent sexual tension between you guys, but all I expected was a simple shag. But anyways congrats guys. And Harry, you'd better not hurt my friend cause I wouldn't mind blood on my hands!"

"Don't worry, Blaise, if I ever do anything, Mione would have killed me long before you know!"

Soon they were joined by Seamus, Neville and Dean. Draco got another surprise to see his godfather at the party. It turned out that Ron had invited him too, making sure that all of Draco and Harry's friends were there to celebrate together what would be their last Christmas before the war. A little while later, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Ginny holding hands with a handsome young man. She wore a deep cut golden cocktail dress that fitted her body perfectly, showing off her curves. Her companion had black hair and blue eyes and wore silver dress robes.

"Hi Harry, I'd like you to meet my _dear_ boyfriend, Wilhelm."

"Hi Ginny, Hello Wilhelm, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too."

"I would like you guys to meet my boyfriend, Draco"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Draco"

"Same here"

"Harry, I'd think you know better than to choose Malfoy but then I guess, it's your choice."

"You're right Ginny, it's my choice," said Harry, smiling more widely than possible and holding Draco closer.

"I'm sorry Harry, she's not taking it well that you chose Draco over her," explained Ron as soon as Ginny left.

"Oh, it's ok Ron, it's Christmas man! Let's just enjoy"

Harry looked around as he took a sip of firewhiskey. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Lupin, Bill and Fleur and Ginny and Wilhelm were on the dance floor, Severus was talking to a few members of the Order, the twins were enjoying with Moodyand Charlie. Everyone Harry had expected was there except one person. _But she'll soon join us_ , he thought smiling to himself.

"Dray, let's dance"

"Sure love, but let's change the music a bit" And with a wave of his wand, the music changed to a slow number- "Stronger than a love potion" by The Wizardess.

_I know a spell so strong_

_Like a magical note_

_That can make you sway_

_Make you hot_

Harry placed his arms around Draco's waist while the blonde held him at the neck.

_So take my hand_

_Stay forever with me_

_Just pull me close_

_Let the world be_

Their bodies sticking together, they slowly swayed to the soft music.

_Potions boil off in a cauldron_

_But no matter how you brew_

_Nothing is as strong or faithful_

_As is my heart's love for you_

Slowly, Harry took Draco to the centre of the dance floor.

_You'll be overpowered by it's lure_

_It's something no one can endure_

_It's something stronger than a love potion_

_It's my love for you and my devotion_

A flick of his wand and the volume of the music was lowered to a whisper.

"Dray, don't you think there has been something missing in this Christmas?"

Draco thougt of the possible answer for his lover's question. Then he remembered. In the morning, he'd recieved presents from all expected and unexpected places, a romance novel from Hermione, a box of Chocolate frogs from Ron, a set of WWW from the twins, a green jumper with a black dragon on it from Mrs. Weasley, a Black family cloak from Tonks, some books on potions from Severus and some sweets from Lupin, but the one he'd been waiting for had been absent. He hadn't recieved anything from Harry. He saw Harry open up his presents, a broomcare manual from Hermione, Chocolate frogs from Ron, set of WWW from the twins,a red jumper from Mrs. Weasley, etc _and_ a chain with a silver pendant in shape of a snake wound around a lion from him (Draco). Harry didn't seem to think anything was out of place so Draco too didn't press him, but now was his chance.

"Yeah, I did notice something missing but I thought my boyfriend was just being a bit of a miser"

"Well then you'd better change your opinion then. But first I want you to meet someone. Ma'am please come in"

Everyone turned towards the main door which opened to reveal a beautiful lady, thin and tall, with straight blonde hair reaching her shoulders, dressed in a simple yet elegant black gown. On her left cheek was a slight bruise that was highlighted due to her the palor of her skin but even that could do nothing to deteriorate the image of beauty that she presented.

"Mom!" Draco ran towards his mother who spread her arms to welcome her son. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Dragon, but it seems that Mr. Potter has taken good care of you"

"You know?"

"Of course, love. He told me everything. And it seems he's waiting for you"

Draco moved over to Harry while the brunette shuffled in his pocket and pulled out a beautiful black box.

"Draco, I love you more than words can tell. I want you to be a part of me forever and ever, will you marry me Draco? Will you be my bonded?" Harry asked, falling on his knees and holdind a ring in his hand. Draco seemed to hesitate for a moment, but only a little moment.

"Of course Harry, I will! I will marry you!"

Harry stood up and placed the ring on the blonde's ring finger, a silver ring with a dragon having vibrant green emeralds as its eyes.

"It's beautiful," Draco whispered, as Harry pulled him forward for a kiss.

"Guys! It's public!" George shouted, making Harry and Draco pull apart abruptly, with their faces red as tomatoes, both due to blushing and the lack of oxygen.

Soon, everone had dinner and the guests started leaving.

"Harry," the brunette heard Severus call him.

"Hey Severus."

"I wanted to talk to you Harry, if you wouldn't mind"

"Oh sure, come let's go up to my room"

"Please don't judge me for this Harry. What I'm going to tell you now is the truth. It's something I came to know about a little time after Albus' death-"

"You don't need to worry so much. Just relax Severus"

"Ok, I think firstly I must tell you that it had been planned that I kill Albus. He knew that the Dark Lord had given this task to Draco but he also knew how much damage a murder could do to his soul. Albus was already dying due to wearing that ring while the horcrux was still intact. So he said it'd be better to have me kill him. Then after alk that, when I took office, I found a few letters from him, addressed to me. Among those was one letter from your mom. He wrote he'd kept it from me for a reason and I think the reason was to keep me away from you, to make me hate you enough to -"

"To? to what Severus?"

"That's not the topic for now Harry. All I want is to show you that letter"

He pulled out an old folded parchment from his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry noticed that his hands were trembling.

"Severus, don't worry, whatever it is, I'll consider it with a cool mind, I'll not _judge_ you"


	16. Secrets Unfurled

_Secrets so many lie all around_

_Waiting to be discovered_

_From revelatio_ _ns, we shy all along_

_But why keep it covered?_

_Let the world know_

_Let the truth be told_

_It'll hurt for a while_

_But love can make me hold_

_Dear Sev_

_It's been quite long since you came home. Any problems? You know you can share them with me._

_I'm writing this letter to tell you something very important. I had gone to meet my parents a few days ago. There, on Petunia's insistance, I had a DNA test done on Harry (She was curious about the equipment but her Dudders was out of town with Vernon). Sev, the test said that James is not Harry's biological father. Since there is only one guy except James who has spent a night with me, there's no doubt about who Harry's father is._

_Yes Sev, he's your son. But James does not know about this. Please, let this remain a secret between the two of us. I'll tell Harry when he's old enough but you know James, if he comes to know about this, I don't know what he'll do._

_Reply soon_

_Lily_

Harry placed the tear stained par hment next to him, unable to think straight. After a few minutes of a deafening silence, Severus whispered.

"Say something, please"

"I- I don't know - But, you know, I look like him, even you said so - how can - "

"That's because it was his magic that surrounded you when you were in her womb. It happens"

"And you said she - never , I mean- she didn't love you"

"She didn't. That night, we had a party. By that time, everyone knew that he was Lily's boyfriend. They weren't engaged yet but that wasn't too far away from happening. She saw James kissing Nymphadora at the party and then he took her towards the Gryffibdor Tower. Lily felt very hurt and to get back at him, she got with me for the night. And that was it. Next day, both of them went on as if nothing had happened."

"Oh. And you were also about to say something about why Dumbledore kept the letter away"

"Leave that for now. You are already quite disturbed. Go sleep"

"No, I have a right to know why I was kept away from my - my father"

Severus felt a wave of warmth in his heart as tears swelled into his eyes. He hugged Harry tightly but the next moment, pulled back.

"Thanks. I needed a hug" Harry attempted to smile.

"You don't have to act for me. Take your time with this"

"Thanks for understanding. But why did Dumbledore keep this from you, us? Please, I need to know"

"Remember what he told you about the seventh horcrux?"

"That it was the part inside Riddle's body"

"He lied to you. The truth, about this and about the man who said this to you will change many things, your opinion about people, your relationships, everything. Do you still want to know the truth?"

"Will it change my relationship with Draco too?"

"No"

"Then tell me"

"Fine. But before that I want you to trust me. What I will say might seem false, because you believe the exact opposite of it. Do I have your trust?"

"You do."

"Then here it is. Firstly, Albus was not a total do gooder as you think of him. He wasn't on the evil side, but wasn't too pure at heart either. He was just a power hungry manipulator. Do you know why Ronald Weasley became your friend? Because Albus had paid the Weasleys for it. To meet you, make you believe them, all their good talks about him etc. He kept instructing them how to handle you. And then, when you were upset, he'd be that father figure you never had."

"So the Weasleys don't give a damn about me?"

"Some do, some don't. I think Ronald, Molly, Arthur, Charlie and the twins really love you now. Ginerva and Percivel don't care at all. Bill, I'm not sure."

"And Hermione?"

"A true friend for sure" Severus smiled slightly.

"Others from Order?"

"Nymphadora, Minerva and Remus love you like their own son, others have a duty to protect you, though most of them have a slight affection for you"

"And you?"

"You are my son"

"Tell me seriously, how do you feel about me?"

"I hated you earlier for being James' son but still there was a soft corner, deep inside, because of Lily. When I read that letter, I forgot all my hate. Now, I think I do love you, maybe not as much as a father would love his son, but it is there"

Both were quiet again for another few moments as Harry nodded, absentmindedly.

"What's the truth about the seventh horcrux?"

Severus took a deep breath before answering. "The seventh horcrux is you"

"That means I have to die to end him? Nice idea he thought of! This boy has to die so send him to look for the rest of them too. No need to waste more lives. And you - you supported him, you agreed to his plans"

"Harry, please, please don't shout. Calm down. You don't have to die. I've been researching, you don't have to die."

"What do you mean? I can drink basilisk venom, kill the horcrux and still live? Are you crazy or what?"

"Harry, first calm down then I'll explain everything to you"

The brunette took a few deep breaths. "Ok, I'm fine now"

"Now listen. Albus did plan exactly as you said but I didn't like this plan of his. Even the prophecy says that one of you has to die, not both. So, I started researching and I have found out that in case of human carriers for horcruxes, if the owner of the horcrux casts a killing curse on the carrier, only the horcrux is destroyed. The carrier remains alive"

"All I have to do then is to ask Riddle to kill me" Harry grinned

"And surely he'll be more than happy to comply with it" Severus joined him in the laughter. "So, I guess it's time I leave. See you soon Harry"

"Yeah. Hmm.. Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want anyone to know about the horcrux thing"

"Sure. And about us?"

"I think I'll tell them"

"Fine then. Good night"

"Good night Sev"

Severus walked to the fireplace, a slight smile pasted on his face. Harry, meanwhile, went to the balcony, confusion filling his entire being. He stood under the sky, letting the wind through his hair, trying to clear his mind.

"You talked for long." Draco merely stated as he came upto Harry and placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Hmm" Harry turned to let himself fall into Draco's arms. His head lay on the blonde's shoulder. "He told me that he's my father"

Draco remained silent knowing well that what Harry needed right now was his presence, not words. After what seemed like hours, Harry pulled away from him.

"Let's go sleep. It's been a long day"

"Yeah, come on"

They left the balcony hand in hand. Behind them, the moon continued to shile in the dark sky.


	17. Something to Come Back For

_Your love has brought me higher_

_Than I ever could have believed_

_I'm sorry for all the time, every instant_

_When I, without reason, gave you grief_

_But tonight what you ask me_

_Is not what,to you, I can serve_

_My tainted soul, my defiled corpse_

_Is not what, my love, you deserve_

The next morning, Harry had a quiet breakfast with Draco, Hermione, Remus, Tonks and all the Weasleys except Percy and Bill.

"Everyone. Before we all leave for your respective works, I'd like to tell you something"

"Sure Harry"

"Go on mate"

"The first thing is that I know that Dumbledore paid you all"

"Who said that to you Harry?" (Charlie)

"There's nothing like that, we are your family, son" (Molly)

"Yeah, why would he do that?" (Arthur)

"What do you mean?" (Hermione and Draco, confused)

"It's true, I'm sorry mate" (Ron)

"It's ok Ron. I know that inspite of the earlier circumstances, you are my true friend now. This was just to tell you that I know, I have nothing against you all. After all, you've loved me like a real family and I'm really thankful to you for that. Mione, Dray, Rem, I'll explain it to you guys later. At present, there's something else I want to tell you people which is that Severus is my real father"

"Severus as in Severus Snape?"

"Yeah."

"How- When did you come to know?"

"I talked to him last night. He's the one who told me about your and Dumbledore's..uhmm..pact"

"I knew he and Lily were good friends, but that was it, how come this?"

"You're right Rem. They were just friends, best friends in fact. But one night, she saw dad- I mean James, messing around with some other girl and she decided to get back at him and that's it."

"Oh.."

"Done with the revelations, love?"

"Oh sure, you wanna have a go too?"

"Actually, I was planning to discuss our plans at Hogwarts, I prefer to keep my secrets -uh- secret."

A slight laughter erupted at the table, lightening the mood.

"But what about the plans? Ain't it decided that you guys are coming with me and Gin on the train?"

"What?"

"Yeah Gin, I forgot to tell you, with the Christmas rush and all, Harry, Mione and Draco are coming with us to find the final step to kill Riddle"

"Of course you forgot Ron, you were after all busy trying to make your faggot friend and his dear ferret happy"

"Ginerva Weasley, is that what we have taught you? Be nice or go back to your room"

"Sorry mom"

"But I see a problem here Ron, it'll be just you kids there. Don't you think we should find some way to get the order there?"

"You are right Remus. That's what I had been thinking of, and I think I know a way. Harry and I used to visit Sev in his office through Black's potrait. We can do the same now"

"And that means we don't have to go there the very first day of school. Ron can warn the DA when he gets there and we get there on a day we decide now."

"Brilliant Mione. So that way we have the maximum force possible. We take over the school, declare a war and then win!"

"Declare a war?"

"Of course. That's the only way to get to Nagini and then to Riddle"

"But there'll be the younger students too. We can't have first and second years fighting!"

"That means we evacuate the school too?"

"We can have them stay in the Room of Requirement after we get the diadem"

"That's done then. We leave five days from now. That gives you three days to Ron and Ginny, you'll manage?"

"Sure job, Mione"

"Lets call Bill and Percy back then. Fleur can help too."

"So can Wilhelm. He had told me he wanted to fight with us"

"Fine then, we'll also have the professors. We're gonna win guys"

"Of course we are. Riddle stands no chance in front of the Light"

After a few more encouraging conversations, everyone left to prepare for the big day.

* * *

_The night before the attack_

Draco and Harry sat in the living room at Grimmauld's Place going over the plans one last time. The rest of the team was to arrive here the next morning. Severus and the rest of the Order had been informed of the plan.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a big day"

"Hmm.."

"Something troubling you? See any loopholes here?"

"No, the plan's perfect"

"Then?"

"Can I ask you for something?"

"Of course, anything"

"Make love to me Dray"

"Harry.."

"What Dray? Don't you love me?"

"I love you Harry, but..but I can't. I just can't"

"Why?"

"I can't tell, please let's go to sleep Harry, it's late" Draco got up but Harry held him at the wrist.

"I've never hidden anything from you. Then why can't you tell me. Draco, please, maybe I can help"

"Why do you want it so much Harry? Would you like to have sex with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters' whore?"

"Dray.."

"Yeah. That's true"

"But when? Why? Your father was one of his most faithful death eaters"

"But I wasn't. I failed him, I failed my father. I disgraced him. Remember when I told you Sev apparated us both to a safe place? I lied to you. He had planned to do so but couldn't. Just when we were about to apparate, McNair came to us and apparated with us. So we had to go to the Malfoy Manor, where the Dark Lord was."

"Tell me what happened, Dray please. Talking makes it better"

"Not this Harry. Talking about it will only make me worse, please. Use Legimency. Now I think you do need to know this, but I can't tell you Harry, please"

"You sure?" Draco nodded. Harry pulled Draco into his lap and placed his hands on the other's forehead.

" _Legimens_ "

The room was dark, except for a green glow that seemed to be floating in the air. Nearly fifteen people sat around a dining table. Harry saw Draco, sitting in between a calm Severus and smirking McNair. His face was even paler than usual. On the opposite side of the table sat Lucius Malfoy, his face cold as a stone, Narcissa Malfoy, stoically holding back her tears, Bellatrix Lestrange, with an unreadable expression. The head seat was occupied by Voldemort.

"I hear you failed, young Draco"

"I figure he was too busy in looking pretty, my lord" put in McNair, tracing Draco's cheekbone with his index finger. Draco jerked his face away, more scared than earlier.

"Pretty he is. But that didn't help in his mission, I see"

"This beauty can serve otherwise too, my lord"

"I see you getting too interested, McNair"

"We all serve but one master"

"I understand your intentions McNair. And I think that would be punishment enough for the little bitch. Lucius, don't fear. Your son's actions have no consequence for you as long as you continue to be faithful"

"Thank you my lord"

"I would require you to prepare your son and send him to me tonight"

"Sure, my lord"

The scene now shifted to a dark corridor. Draco was now wearing a dark green silk robe with a silver dragon shaped buckle at the waist. He knocked at the door in front of him.

"Come in"

"Master" Draco said, bowing in front of Voldemort.

"Ah Draco. Come here" Draco moved to climb up on the bed and sit next to his master. On Voldemort's nod, he removed his cloak, revealing his perfectly sculpted body. Voldemort lifted a finger and moved it down the blonde's chest. Draco shivered a little and shut his eyes. The hand moved lower and circled around his cock. Tears rolled down the boy's cheeks. The hand around his manhood, aggravated by the response, stroked him roughly. Draco pursed his lips and attempted to stop further tears but with no avail. A small whimper escaped his lips.

"Ah, I think we've had enough of fun now"

Sensing what was to come ahead, Harry pulled out of the blonde's head immediately.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't realise what all you went through," he said as he cupped his lover's tearstained face in his hands.

"But now you understand why I said no, don't you?"

"That's something I still don't get Dray. Why not? It will be different from that. And we can do it as you wish"

"It's not that Harry. This is not about me. It's just that, you deserve better, not some tainted - "

"Draco! For God's sake! I asked you to marry me, I don't deserve, need or want someone else. You are the guy I _love_. Fine, if you don't want it now, it's ok, but please Draco, don't ever say anything like that, I love you. And let me tell you, you are as pure as can be. I don't care about what Riddle did. That was not your fault. In fact you had done the right thing, back at the Astronomy Tower, you decided not to commit a murder"

"It wasn't a decision, it was hesitation, cowardice."

"Hesitation, maybe. But not cowardice, no, not at all cowardice. This is what you've been told but it's not true, Drake. You hesitated because what you were supposed to do was wrong. You said you are tainted, but that's false. You would have had a tainted soul had you killed Dumbledore that night, but you didn't and you're still as pure as ever Draco, still the same old Dragon"

"You really think so?" Harry nodded. "Thanks. But I'm sorry Harry, I still don't want to do it tonight. I want to have something to come back for"

"I said we'd have it your way and so we will. Come love, let's go to sleep"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I love you Dray, and I always will"

"I love you too"

Harry guided Draco to the bedroom to have the last night of certainity. Who knew what'd happen tomorrow but for tonight it didn't matter, for now the only person that mattered was the one asleep in his arms.


	18. Avada Kedavra

_Gone from my life is the light I lived for_

_All that's left is darkness all around_

_Without your hand holding mine tightly_

_I don't know where to go_

_But I promise you my love_

_Forever I shall live for your memories_

_I promise you my heart forever_

_I won't let your sacrifice go in vain_

" _Avada kedavra_ "

" _Stupefy_ "

" _Crucio_ "

" _Expelliarmus_ "

Curses flew around in the Hogwarts Great Hall. Harry saw Luna, Neville and Ginny duel Bellatrix. He could see the others engaged too. There was the Order taking one Death Eater at a time, the students battling in groups, then there were Severus and Narcissa, inconspicuously casting spells at fellow death eaters. He saw Draco invloved in a dangerous duel with Mcnair. He made his way towards his lover, shooting curses at random death eaters every now and then. He stopped for a second to stupefy a death eater who was dueling Colin Creevey. But the moment he turned around, Draco was nowhere to be seen.

"Mione! Where's Draco? He was here next to you dueling McNair"

"I did see him then Harry, but then I got busy into my duel, I couldn't just notice"

"It's fine, I'll see, where's Ron?"

"He's there look, with Nott"

"Yeah, keep fighting, you're great"

Harry looked around for Draco, casting some more curses at the same time. _No, it couldn't happen_ , he thought, pushing out any bad thoughts as he saw a student fall down a few feet from him. He remembered their last kiss. The diadem had been destroyed by Ron and Hermione together. Everyone said goodbyes, kissing their beloveds for what could be the last time ever. Ron and Hermione, Seamus and Dean, Ginny and Wilhelm, Bill and Fleur, Remus and Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George and Angelina, Fred and Katie and Draco and Harry, had the situation not been so serious, they could have been registered in the Guiness Book of World Records, but alas! The only thoughts they had in mind was the wish to see each other again.

Harry hoped he would spot Draco somewhere when suddenly a hissing voice sounded in the building.

"Harry Potter, I do not wish to war this way. Both sides are losing valueable wizards and witches and you are the one who can put an end to it. Come to me at the meadow in the Forbidden Forest. I even have a special guest waiting for you, who I'm sure you'd like to see again. I withdraw my forces for an hour to give you time to do justice to your dead and make your decision."

Harry's hand tightened around his wand in fury.

"Harry, you're not going" He heard Hermione say.

"He- he has Draco"

"We'll find a way to rescue him, Harry you're not going, not alone at the least" Ron said.

"Ok"

The next moment, everything was back to how it was before Voldemort's announcement. Harry took out his invisibility cloak and put it on. As he moved out of the Great Hall, he had one last look at his friends and then turned towards the forest. As he moved out, he saw Neville, dragging a wounded boy outside.

"Neville, listen, if Voldemort comes here, just kill his snake. Ron and Mione know this but in case none of us are around, I want to have a backup," Harry said, removing the head of his cloak

"You're no submitting, right? We'll fight till the end Harry"

"I know Nev, I'm not going"

A few minutes later, Harry stood close to the meadow. He could hear slight whispers now. He removed his cloak, put it in his pocket and drew out his wand.

"I'm here, leave Draco"

"Ah! Harry, nice to see you here. I'm afraid, I'm pretty disappointed with your manners, though"

"Shut up and leave him" He gestured at Draco who was tied to a tree nearby.

"I see you too have attatched yourself to my pretty whore"

"Don't you dare say a word about him"

"Harry, please leave, don't do this"

"Dray I love you" was all Harry said as he moved forward, putting his wand back in his pocket.

Next to Voldemort, a black haired man swelked with pride, hoping his research had been correct.

" _Avada Kedavra_ "

"Harry!" shouted Draco as he saw the Boy-Who-Lived fall down, hit by the green light.

"Severus, check if he's dead"

"Yes my Lord" Severus moved to the lifeless wondered if he would be able to live with the guilt of having guided his own son to the mouth of death.

 _Maybe he's fallen due to a push from the wave of energy. Don't let him be dead, please_. Severus slid a hand underneath Harry's body, a dim hope still housed in his heart.

"Master, he's dead"

Sounds of joy erupted in the silent forest from all present, save two. One was the man who had just declared his son dead. The other was a blonde boy who let his tears fall shamelessly for the first time in his life, his heart heavy with the death of his lover. He looked contemptuously at Snape. _How can he be so indifferent! Harry was his son!_ But he knew, Severus was doing the right thing. If the Dark Lord had won, this was all he could do to remain alive.

After the joy subsided, he was made to lift Harry and carry him to Hogwarts. His silver eyes released more tears as he remembered Harry's post-wedding plans.

_"if you pass out during the process, I'll carry to bed, like my bride"_

_"You dare not call me anything near to your bride, Potter"_

_"Admit it Dray, when we marry, I'm going to be the groom and you the bride"_

He wished Harry would get up and object to the present arrangement. He could almost hear the brunette's voice - "Come on Dray, _you_ are supposed to be my bride, not the other way round" But his heart ached to realise that he would never hear that voice again.

The walk was long. Draco wished that Hogwarts would magically shift closer. The longer he walked with Harry's body, the worse he felt. How those glittering green eyes would never again look at him, how those perfect lips would never again touch his own, how those fingers would never again card through his hair, how Harry would never again be with him. And what would he say to answer the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus and others? He let Harry die for him? He wished Voldemort would kill him too but even as he did so, he knew it wouldn't happen, the Dark lord had made his intentions clear. He remembered last night. Apparently, Harry had allowed him to live after the war, but his reason for living was no longer alive.

Soon he stood at the Great Hall Entrance, the Golden Boy dead in his arms. Voldemort stepped forward.

"Stop the war. Your hero is dead. You have lost" he said, levitating Harry from Draco's arms to the floor.

"Shut up!"

"You're lying!"

"Harry can't die!"

"You are wrong Riddle. We haven't lost. The Light will fight until the last human, the last breath, the last drop of blood"

"Longbottom! You are brave! Definitely your pure blood at work here"

"It's not about blood Riddle. It's about love, about friendship, about togetherness. But you won't understand, you've never loved, you're as cold as a stone"

"Love! You mock me. What has love done for you? It did not save Dumbledore, it did not save your Potter, and you still talk of love?"

"I'm surprised at your shallowness Riddle," said Hermione as she stepped forward and stood next to Neville. "Harry can never die until we are alive. He still continues to live in our hearts. And this Harry, who dwells inside us, shall be the end to you"

"So, I get the honor to be chided by the Know-It-All Mudblood too. You are all dumbheads. No one can challenge my power. Come collide with the rock, you will be but ground to dust"

""You can't harm any of us Riddle. Harry died for us, his love forms a shield around us. We shall fight till the end, who else is with me?" Ron too came up to stand by his friends.

"I am" came an answer as a blonde emerged from behind Voldemort.

"So am I"

"Me too"

Seamus, Dean, Ginny and Luna came forward and the eight of them formed a wall in front of the Death Eaters.

The fury in their eyes was unmatchable, the confidence in their demenour, unbeatable and the determination in their minds, unsurpassable. The rest of Hogwarts too switched back to the war mode, taking offensive stances. Harry's sacrifice would not be allowed to go in vain.


	19. The Light Prevails

_I wish I had been there_ _  
When you fell down from the bed  
_ _I wish I had been there_  
When you took your first step

 

 _I wish I had been there_ _  
To hear your first word  
_ _I wish I had been there_  
To share your dream world

_But now I promise to make up_ _  
For all the nighrs you cried alone  
Now I promise to make up  
_ _For the days you weren't home_

_Now I promise to make up  
_ _For the love I denied you  
_ _Now I promise to make up  
_ _And I'll be there always for you_

* * *

 

Hogwarts plunged deep into the battle again. The students, teachers, Order members and all others now dueled with an increased fervor. Neville saw Nagini from the corner of his eye. He remembered Ron and Hermione destroying the diadem with a basilisk fang but he didn't have any at that time. _There has to be some other way, what else could I use?_ That was when he saw the sorting hat lying a foot away from him, the gryffindor sword visibly protuding out of it. He grabbed the sword and made an attack at the giant snake. Its head fell down to the ground.

Meanwhile, no one noticed as a black haired man silently dragged his son's body outside, away from the fury of the wands. This was what he had been most scared of, he was now the reason for his own blood's death. Had he not told Harry about the horcrux, Harry would never have submitted to Voldemort like that, he would still have been alive. Tears fell from his eyes, uninhibited. Severus Snape had never believed in miracles, now he was wishing for one. The next moment, he saw a calm silver light envelop Harry's body. Severus Snape had never believed in miracles, now he was witnessing one. This was unlike anything Severus had ever seen in his life. The silver light was almost blinding even though it was just like a thin blanket around the boy's body. Severus put a hand over his eyes, peeking slightly through in between his fingers. He saw Harry's hand move and clutch around the wand in his pocket.

"Harry! You are -"

"I'm fine Sev, I'm ok, Draco?"

"He's fine, they are fighting him inside" He held Harry as the boy started to get up.

"You were right. The horcrux died, I felt like I was in the purgatory, somewhere between life and death. It was like there were two of me, the other me, though, looked more like Voldemort, so I guessed he was the horcrux. Then we had sort of a war of words and he asked me what I had left to live for, I said I had my friends, my boyfriend, my father waiting for me asked him the same question, he said 'nothing' and walked away. The next moment, I felt like I was apparating, and then here I am"

"Wow, I've never heard anything like that Harry. But then, what about you is ever normal?" He chuckled slightly as Harry put up an indignant expression.

"Stop making fun of me, we've got work to do"

"Yeah, let's give the Dark Lord the time of his life"

When they entered the Great Hall, Voldemort had his wand pointed at Draco.

"Riddle. Don't you dare."

Voldemort turned around to see the boy-who-lived, in fact the boy-who-lived-twice, standing in front of him, his wand out.

"Surprise, ain't it?"

"Surely I am surprised Potter, who did you let die for you this time? Who was the moron who saved you now?"

"Actually, it was you Riddle, you saved my life this time, the part of you that resided in me decided to leave and so here I am, back to enjoy another duel" Harry smirked a very Slytherin smirk.

"Whatever Potter, but now its just you and me. No one can save you now"

"We'll see that. But you're right, it's just two of us now, no supporters, no friends, no horcruxes. A fair duel"

For fifteen minutes, the two circled an imaginary circle staying at least six feet from each other, firing spells and blocking the other's curses. As Harry moved, his eyes fell on Draco. The blonde stood tall, his eyes disclosing his faith in Harry. Then Harry knew it was time. He continued the circle until he stood in front of Draco and moved his left hand behind the back to hold his lover's hand. As he raised his wand higher, he tightened his grip on the hand he held.

"Goodbye Riddle. _Avada Kedavra_ "

Unable to register the happenings, Voldemort took the curse and his body fell to the ground. No one heard the loud thud it made on the fall. All that could be heard was the cheer of victory. Harry felt a million bodies hug him, all at once. He could hear joyful voices, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George and to his surprise, Ginny. But among those, he found one missing. He broke from the hugs and moved away, just in time to see the man in question walk out of the hall, unnoticed.

"Sev! Wait!" Harry kbew he had been heard, Severus had started walking faster. "Please Sev, listen, I wanna talk" No avail, Severus still moved on, Harry was running to reach him. "Wait, Dad!" That was Harry's masterstroke. The potions master stopped dead in his tracks. Harry reached upto him and hugged him. "Where do you think you were going?" Severus just stared at the brunette. "What? Why did you leave everyone there? And just where were you off to?" Harry sounded worried. But all Severus heard was that his son was talking to him, he still heard a single word resounding in his ears. It must be a dream. Severus had long allowed himself to let his heart love this boy he had hated all these years. But he had never expected anything in return.

"You just said - you called me dad?" mumbled Severus, unable to form coherent sentences due to happiness.

"Uhmm..Yeah I guess so. I mean I thought you're my father, no? So. But if you mind, I'll not -" Harry stammered, blushing tremendously.

"No I don't mind at all. I really - huh- liked it, _son_ "

After a moment of awkwardness between the two, Harry finally spoke up. "So where were you going?"

"Just to sit by the lake. I wanted to be alone for sometime"

"Come, let's go together" Harry knew something was troubling him but he didn't push it. If Severus wanted to share, he'd do it with time.

The father and son sat on a bench by the lake gazing at the stars above.

"I thought I'd lost you"

It had been more than an hour that they had been sitting here silently. The sudden statement was like a heavy rain in the desert. Harry didn't reply, Severus did not mean him to.

"I thought it was all my fault, I had told you you'd survive. After the curse, the Dark Lord told me to check. And then, I had to announce your death, I felt it was all my fault"

"It wasn't. You were right, don't you see? I survived. And if you hadn't told me this then we'd have killed Voldemort and still the horcrux would have remained." Harry smiled slightly. "And maybe Draco too wouldn't be alive. You're great dad"

"Thanks. Let's go, others must be waiting"

"Yeah, come on"

When they got back the castle, the Great Hall was bustling with activity. The dead bodies were being lined up on one side. Some were still enjoying the victory. Harry saw Draco talking to his mother, standing in a lonely corner. Lucius had died in the battle. Deaths on their side had also been numerous. Harry saw the bodies of Moody, Mr. Weasley, PercyLupin, Tonks and others lying with a peaceful look on their faces. The Weasleys sat huddled up together on a table that had been conjured up. Hermione and Wilhelm were there too. Neville and Luna sat with the boy's grandmother who had come after hearing the news of the end of the war. Luna too had lost her father. Similar scenes were available all around. Harry felt a teaf drop down his cheek as Severus held his hand and squeezed it.

"I won't say everything will be back to what it was, each side has to pay the price of the war. But I can assure you, I'll be there whenever you need me"

"Thanks Se- dad, it means a lot to me"

Severus nodded."Go to the Weasleys, they need you. I'm going to be with Draco and Narcissa"

"See you later" With that, Harry walked over to his foster family, a heavy heart beating in his chest. Ron and Hetmione saw him and came up to hug him.

"Things ok with you both now?"

Harry nodded as an answer to her questionand started to say something but Ron stopped him.

"Don't say a word. It wasn't your fault, that's war mate."

"Ron's right Harry. You did the best you could. You couldn't have helped it"

"Thanks guys. You know me inside out, don't you"

"That's what friend are for" said Ginny as she came up to him. "Hey, I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I just didn't like the fact that _you_ broke up with me. For me it was always the other way round, I used to be the one to break up." She smiled weakly.

"It's ok, Gin."

"By the way, thanks for breaking up with me. If you hadn't I wouldn't have found Wilhelm"

"He's a nice guy, settle down with him Gin"

"Sure thing Harry. We're planning to marry this year itself. What about you and er Draco?"

"I thunk it'll be soon too."

"Great"

"Go to him now, we're all together, we'll be fine And we'll be leaving for home in a few minutes now."

"You sure Ron?"

"Yeah! Go, and come to Burrow with him, and Snape and Mrs. Malfoy too, ok?"

"Sure"

When Harry got to the Malfoys ans Severus, they were planning where they would go now.

"You don't need to think all that for now. Tonight, you have all been invited to the Burrow. We can think about this later"

An hour later, the Weasley dining hall was full of people making toasts to the departed souls. No doubt a sense of loss would be there, but they had decided to put it aside for a while. There were the Weasleys, Kingsley, Macgonagal, Severus, Narcissa, Madame Pomfrey, Fleur, Wilhelm, Andromeda, Ted, Hermione, Draco and Harry. Ted Sirius Lupin was tucked into a bed and was sleeping soundly, unaware of his loss.

Harry pulled Draco away from the crowd and dragged him to there room. When Draco looked at him with a puzzled look, all he said was "I just remembered what I came back for" And that was the most beautiful night Draco Malfoy ever spent in his life.


	20. 19 Years Later

_The wind blows softly through your hair_

_A fringe falls across your forehead_

_I wish I could move a finger_

_And tuck it back to where it belongs_

_Your lips so pink so full_

_Seem like they're teasing me_

_Inviting me to touch them_

_Brush them with my own_

_And your eyes so warm_

_So beautifully looking at the sky_

_I wish they'd look into mine_

_And see what I'm dying to say_

_Just look at you, a masterpiece_

_A work of marvel, sculpted with perfection_

These were the words Harry had said to Draco 18 years back at the same place, when they had come back from Hogwarts after completing their 7th year. These had been followed by - "Draco, I can't wait anymore, I'd asked you if you wanted to marry me and you'd said yes, so why not marry next month?"

"Next month? Harry that's so soon! There'll be so many preparations and -"

"We'll manage Dray"

"Ok, but let's talk about the arrangements when we get home. I'm not discussing my wedding plans on a railway station"

Harry smiled as he took Lily's hand before crossing the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. Likewise, Draco had taken Scorpius' hand. A wave of familiarity swept over the two boys as they saw the Hogwarts Express.

They saw Ron and Hermione waiting for them with their 10 year old daughter Rose standing next to them and 2 months old son Hugo in Hermione's arms. The girl had put on weight but looked as cheerful as ever. Ron, Harry noticed, had changed little from when they were school. Only a few lines of aging were visible on his face. Draco too hadn't changed much. However the same could not be said for Harry, he'd been given a complete makeover by Draco, with constant help from Ginny and Seamus.

Harry drifted into his thoughts, thinking of his friends. Ginny, seeker for Chudley Cannons, had married Wilhelm, now the owner of a boutique in Paris, as planned and now had an 11 year daughter Isabel who attended Beauxibatons. Seamus and Dean lived together and had started a weekly fashion magazine by the name of 'Sexy Socerers'. Bill and Fleur lived at the Shell Cottage and their daughter Victoire was now taking a course in Advanced Transfiguration at a university in Ireland. Fred and George ran their joke shop at Diagon's Alley and now had branches all over the world. They had married Katie and Angelina, respectively. Charlie and his boyfriend Jason continued with their jobs with the dragons. Neville and Luna, now married, ran the Quibbler. Hermione was an advocate while Ron worked at the Ministry. They lived at the Tulip Villa, a beautiful beachside cottage and had two kids Rosalie Joanne Weasley and Hugo Arthur Weasley. Harry and Draco both had decided to lead a peaceful life after the fame Harry'd had a few years back. So now the two lived at 'Mauraders Mansion' at a hilltop with their godson Ted Remus Lupin, a student at the same university as Victoire(and was her boyfriend too) and their adopted kids Scorpius Sirius Potter,11 and Lily Narcissa Potter,8. Ted had become the master of all three deathly hallows, a feat achieved in the wizarding world after 100 years. He'd got the Elder wand by winning a friendly duel against Draco, the Resurrection Stone as he'd willed to see his parents once and had inherited the Invisiblity Cloak from Harry. The family had constantly been in touch with the Weasleys, celebrating all events together, except Christmas, which Harry and Draco spent away from everone else, as promised, for ten years, Ted being with the Tonks, and then with their kids after they had adopted them.

"Harry! Wake up love, you can't sleep walk at the station"

"Yeah Dad! Come on, what impression will that have on my friends?"

"Hey hey, I was just thinking about something. "

"Listen Rose, now see that you get sorted into Gryffindor or else -"

"Shut up Ron, don't scare her, she's already nervous"

"Yeah dad, mum's right. Don't scare me. And why care? I mean Scorp's in Slytherin, no?"

"Ya Rose, you needn't worry, you dad's just a silly Gryffindork, all houses are great, what's important is your ideas and opinions"

"Thanks uncle Dray, you're great"

The girl hugged Draco while Lily too came up to him, trying to join the hug, while Scorpius rolled his eyes and muttered a little ' _girls_ '

"Oh Lils, daddy's huggingRose doesn't mean you have to be jealous"

"M not jealous daddy, I just wanna hug you" All chuckled at her innocent remark.

"Hey guys the train'll leave without you, go!"

"Yeah and take care you two, Scorp, don't fall into trouble, having your grandpa as the headmaster does not mean you can do anything"

"Don't listen to your dad, ok Scorp, he's another silly Gryffindork(this earned Draco giggles from the kids and glares from his husband). You be a true Slytherin and take full advantage of Sev's position"

"Yeah I know daddy, and don't worry dad, I'll not get caught again. Bye both, bye uncle Ron aunt Lils, see ya later girl. Come on Rose, let's go"

"Ya come on, bye mum, dad, uncle Harry, uncle Dray, Lily. And you too Hugo."

The four friends waved to their children as Harry picked up Lily to give her a better view. Finally, they had all had a fairy tale ending of _'happily everafter'_.


End file.
